Les règles du Jeu
by NaoNow
Summary: Tokio Hotel C'est l'histoire de ses yeux, la seule qui soit assez belle pour être racontée, la seule que vous ne comprendrez jamais. C'est notre histoire interdite, celle que vous avez condamnée. BillTom
1. Première saveur

J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure, je ne sais pas si elle sera vraiment longue. J'avais le choix entre attendre d'en avoir plus et poster un long One Shot comme avec Fruits of Chaos, ou poster petits bouts par petits bouts. Comme je pense que la deuxième option me motivera à écrire, je m'en remets à vous.

Bonne lecture j'espère.

---**  
**

**Les règles du jeu**

**Première saveur**

Je ne saurais vous dire quand tout a basculé. Auparavant, j'avais pris l'habitude de filer à cent à l'heure sur l'autoroute de ma vie sans trop me retourner, parce que c'était dans la logique des choses. Auparavant, j'avais appris à être humain, à être un homme, à faire la cour aux femmes. J'avais appris la vie, du moins le croyais-je.

Je menais mon existence tranquillement, si l'on peut véritablement la qualifier de tranquille. J'allais par monts et par vaux avec le groupe, et tout semblait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Je peaufinais mes accords, entrainais toujours plus sévèrement mes doigts. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas rater la mesure, pour garder le bon tempo, puisque les progrès des autres me poussaient toujours plus à donner le meilleur de moi.

Puisque la musique était tout ce qui m'était cher.

Je ne saurais vous dire quand l'équilibre a commencé à faire des siennes. Pendant les concerts nous avions tous une fougue quasi animale, comme si l'électricité de nos corps s'apprêtait à disjoncter notre système. Seulement même si c'était à en crever on continuait de vivre de ces putain de secousses vibrant dans nos chairs, et on faisait partager notre passion à ceux qui avaient l'oreille assez proche du cœur.

On était jeunes, plus encore qu'on ne l'est maintenant. On était jeunes, on avait ça dans le sang. On ne demandait rien de plus, juste à continuer de donner naissance à tous ces sons. Puisqu'il y a des notes partout dans l'atmosphère et que les assembler harmonieusement est un des challenges les plus excitants qu'on pourrait imaginer.

Puisqu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Bill avait toujours chanté, et que j'avais toujours voulu l'accompagner.

Je ne saurais vous dire quand les limites de la folie me sont apparues, ni quand j'ai senti pour la première fois que je les franchissais. Un monde a tremblé cette fois-là, le mien. Vous n'auriez pu le sentir, vous n'auriez pu l'imaginer.

La sueur, l'oubli, l'enchevêtrement des corps, scène d'orgie innocente, entre deux sursauts de sa voix, tout ça il aurait fallu que vous le voyiez pour comprendre. Nous quatre sur scène ça explosait les mœurs, ça sortait des concepts figés de l'adolescence douloureuse. On était jeunes, ouais, et comme Bill le chantait, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'on était passés à toutes ces choses interdites au moins de dix-huit ans, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait commencé à vivre, comme des grands.

Tout nous semblait normal, des hurlements hystériques des filles aux questions stupides des journalistes. Pas qu'on pensait le mériter, non, ni que ça nous était dû. Simplement parce qu'on savait que le monde est ainsi fait, et qu'on s'y accommodait. Jusqu'à ce que la donne change, et que le moindre détail de nos vies sorte de la norme, du politiquement correct.

Je ne saurais vous dire quand tout a changé. Seulement, le soleil s'est levé avec le voile qui couvrait nos existences et rien n'a plus été pareil. Nous avons osé respirer à saouler nos poumons de l'air du monde et nous avons plongé dans un avenir abyssal, sans espoir de retour.

Bill et moi, nous nous aimions.

--


	2. Seconde saveur

Je te tiendrai pas longtemps avec une suite par soir mais j'essaierai de le faire le plus souvent possible. Merci à ceux qui ont lu, et qui liront encore. (L)

**Seconde saveur**

Je ne saurais vous dire quand j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. Il est bien probable que je l'ai toujours été mais que je ne l'ai compris que fort tard. Il était en moi comme j'étais en lui, au plus profond de ma chair, dans le moindre de mes atomes. Il était moi, j'étais lui. Voilà ce que ça voulait dire pour nous d'être jumeaux, voilà la vérité que vous trouvez si ardue à embrasser.

Nous avions toujours été ensemble, profondément ensemble et pas simplement l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill et moi étions la main gauche et la main droite d'un corps certes imparfait mais profondément humain. Nous avions nos défauts et les compensions l'un l'autre, jusqu'à comprendre l'erreur ignoble de nos gènes.

Nous nous aimions, dans un monde où tout sentiment de ce genre entre deux personnes comme nous était interdit. Nous nous aimions, et il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nous avons dû apprendre à vivre en parias, en criminels, à nous embrasser dans l'ombre, à faire l'amour à la nuit en même temps qu'à nos corps.

Je ne saurais vous dire comment ça a commencé, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est des premiers émois, lorsque je pensais pouvoir faire partir ces envies que je croyais immondes, lorsque je rêvais chaque soir plus fort de lui, de ses mains si fines, des feux d'artifices que seraient ses ongles bicolores sur ma peau. C'est une époque où je me suis haï plus que de raison, jusqu'à faire glisser les lames de mes cutters sur la peau de mes poignets.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la donne change, sous le coup de l'adrénaline qu'on avait dans le sang lors d'un après concert. Nos mots se sont faits plus aguicheurs sans qu'on puisse les effacer, nos gestes aussi. J'avais le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure tellement ça semblait sorti d'un de mes rêves interdits.

- Hey, Tom, je ne pourrais pas dormir avec toi cette nuit ?  
- A tes risques et périls, tu sais bien que je suis toujours en manque après les concerts.  
- Je suis tout de même mieux que toutes ses filles sans cervelle.  
- Serais-tu jaloux ?  
- Ça se pourrait, Tom. Ça se pourrait bien

Nos jambes se sont emmêlées plus tard sous les draps, il tremblait contre moi et j'oubliais mon envie de lui. Je ne voulais que son cœur contre le mien et le reste du monde envoyé paître au loin, je ne voulais que cet amour, rien que cet amour magnifique et cet être chéri sans qui ma vie aurait été minable, misérable. Il s'est relevé, m'a fui. En s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre, il s'est heurté à une porte fermée à clef qui l'a retardé et m'a permis de le coincer dans les bras.

- Je suis désolé, Tom, si désolé…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bill ?  
- Je n'y arrive pas Tom, je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais c'est fini, tu sais, je ne peux pas faire autrement, pardon mais c'est comme ça…

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix et moi je me sentais si faible face à sa détresse, je ne savais pas comment la consoler et ça me rendait dingue, alors qu'il débitait mille mots à la minute sans s'arrêter, avec sa technique de chanteur, les syllabes de fin qui s'envolaient parfois dans les aigus sans crier gare, et excuse-moi, j'ai eu beau tout essayer, Tom, je te jure…

- BILL, CALME-TOI !  
- … Serre-moi, je t'en prie, parce que si ça doit être la dernière fois, je veux qu'elle soit belle.

Je l'ai serré à le briser, à me fondre en lui, à nous fusionner, comme si la fin du monde allait arriver, et finalement ce n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité, puisque quand l'aveu a franchi ses lèvres j'ai bien cru en mourir.

- Je t'aime.

-


	3. Troisième saveur

Je pars à Paris trois jours, de demain à samedi. Je tâcherai de vous mettre une suite ce soir ou demain matin, et de penser à la prochaine pendant ces trois jours pour vite vous la mettre dès samedi soir (mais je ne promets rien). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, hein. Parce que là je me sens un peu seule, quand même. Huhu.**  
**

**Troisième saveur**

Finalement vous pourriez trouver ça terriblement banal, une déclaration d'amour, vous pourriez tout comprendre de travers, vous pourriez passer à côté de toutes les émotions refoulées de ces trois mots magiques et diaboliques. Vous avez le droit de hausser les épaules et de continuer votre chemin, et après tout nous on s'en balance, on aurait même plus tendance à le souhaiter. Du moment que vous ne nous agonisez pas d'injures, vous savez…

Seulement c'étaient les lèvres de Bill qui venaient de les laisser s'échapper, et ça valait tous les je t'aime du monde entier, des siècles passés et à venir. Subitement, tous mes souvenirs me remontaient et semblaient vivre de leur propre chef sous mes yeux, comme une folle farandole, Bill et moi sur mon vélo, lui sur le porte bagage et moi qui ne suis pas assez fort et qui peine à rouler droit, son sourire et les coucous que me fait sa main quand je rentre un peu tard de mes rendez-vous, nos éclats de rire le soir en se brossant les dents à essayer de parler dans les bulles du dentifrice qui finit par couler de nos bouches, ses lèvres sur celles de cette fille que je viens d'embrasser moi aussi, ses gestes maladroits et touchants - qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être cette gamine maintenant -, ses pleurs quand Papa quitte la maison et sa moue dédaigneuse quand un homme vient prendre sa place, son sourire quand je lui montre les progrès que je fais à la guitare, sa voix sous la douche à chanter à tue tête cette Nena qui me sort par les trous de nez, la senteur de son coup quand j'ai un coup de blues et qu'il me prend dans ses bras, son air rebelle quand il rentre le soir et que sa langue arbore un piercing fraîchement posé, Bill dans le désordre et dans tous les sens, Maman qui nous sert contre elle et nous dit qu'on a enfin été remarqués par des pros, le cri qu'il pousse alors, ses airs dégoûtés quand je ramène une de ces filles d'un soir, la petite serviette autour des hanches quand il sort de la douche. J'ai vu toutes ces années de pur bonheur auréolées de sa présence tourner autour de moi comme si ma pensée était devenue manège et j'ai compris que rien n'avait autant d'importance que ce foutu moment-là, précis, mortel. Ce putain d'instant où Bill venait de me dire je t'aime.

Je me suis creusé la tête comme un malade pour lui dire ce que je ressentais moi aussi, d'une façon qui serait à la hauteur du courage qu'il venait d'avoir. Lui continuait de pleurer dans mon coup, s'accrochant à moi désespérément et par à-coups, spasmodiquement, comme si j'allais le repousser bientôt, que tout allait prendre fin. Mes bras ne le lâchaient pas, pourtant il restait dans cet état de panique terrifiant.

- Bill, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire.  
- …  
- Au départ, mais avant le commencement, il n'y avait rien. On voudrait imaginer mais on n'peut pas, on se tourne le problème dans tous les sens mais on n'trouve jamais la solution. On imagine un trou, noir, et déjà c'est comme le vide mais non, ce n'est pas assez, ou plutôt c'est déjà trop, tu comprends ? Parce que dans rien, il n'y a ni couleur ni abîme. Dans rien à la limite si tu cherches bien il y a néant mais c'est bien tout ce que tu pourrais y trouver. Et voilà, c'est une pensée, un concept, un monstre idéal, nomme-le comme ça t'chante, que tu ne peux pas faire tien, que tu ne peux pas embrasser. Tu ne peux même pas l'appréhender, tu ne peux qu'en détourner les yeux ou penser à autre chose. Ça a quelque chose d'effrayant, pour sûr. Et puis il y a cette question qui vient indubitablement, égoïstement : et si jamais ce rien venait reprendre ses droits ? Voilà, c'est là que je veux en venir. On fait toujours comme ça, tu sais ? On perd notre temps à craindre des chimères, parce qu'on a peur pour nos vies, pour nos âmes, pour nos existences. Tout simplement parce que sur l'autre rive c'est l'inconnu qui nous salue et qu'on ne sait pas comment lui répondre. Alors tu vois, Bill, mon si cher Bill, quand toi tu me dis ça c'est mon monde entier qui implose. Tu te retenais et je me retenais, on avait peur de franchir ce pas et pourtant on le souhaitait autant l'un que l'autre. Laisse tomber tes peurs et embrasse-moi, Bill, tout simplement. Parce que le fait que tu sois mon frère ou pas, que ça pose un problème ou non, je n'en ai plus rien à battre, subitement, si tu es comme moi.  
- …  
- Bill, le seul néant que je pourrais craindre, c'est ton absence.

Le reste n'est plus très clair, il y a eu ses lèvres sur les miennes et le goût de ses larmes, amer et magnifique, l'évidence si parfaite de nos langues entremêlées, la douceur de sa peau que je n'avais jamais touchée aussi profondément mais ces souvenirs restent brumeux tant mon cœur battait fort, tant ma tête tournait d'un trop plein de sensations. Je sais que pris de cours par l'absolu de notre communion je n'ai pas osé le toucher plus, de peur de risquer le trop, que nous nous sommes endormis lovés l'un contre l'autre, et que je le serrais encore, perdu en plein Neverland.

--


	4. Quatrième saveur

Et bien décidemment, il semble que vous ne voulez pas me laisser de review. Pourtant je vois que vous êtes relativement nombreux et qu'il y en a même quelques unes qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs alerts... Parlez-moi ! xD  
Je vous retrouve dans trois jours, donc.  
**  
Quatrième saveur**

A partir de là, le quotidien s'est divisé entre le bonheur, simple, d'être avec lui et l'angoisse, latente, de devoir nous confronter au monde, aux médias, aux fans et à nos producteurs, si jamais quelqu'un comprenait que nous n'étions plus que des jumeaux, si jamais une langue anonyme venait répandre son poison sur nos noms. Cela n'avait rien d'évident de se savoir obligé de se cacher pour s'embrasser, cela n'avait rien d'évident de s'empêcher de faire tous les gestes qu'on aurait voulu faire, surtout quand on sait que l'autre n'attend que ça, que l'on n'attend soi-même que ça et que devant nous se tient un monde terrifiant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard dur et attentif à la moindre erreur.

Je me souviens de ces émissions de télé, coincés dans le même sofa à répondre aux mêmes questions stupides, jambe contre jambe, bras contre bras, corps contre corps, et sa hanche collée contre moi m'appelait, ses cheveux me caressaient la joue et tout ce que je voulais c'était poser ma main sur lui, n'importe où, pour simplement ressentir son contact, ressentir sa présence, entière, absolue, dans la mienne. C'était impossible car, devant nous, il y avait toujours cette caméra, insidieuse, prête à figer dans l'immortalité un toucher prohibé. Et devant elle nous continuions de sourire en pleurant intérieurement, en attendant la loge avec impatience. C'était même devenu un jeu, notre facétie secrète : dès que l'un ou l'autre sentait ses nerfs craquer il comptait les secondes, et arrivés dans notre asile de sable, sous les lumières aveuglantes des spots des miroirs, on se regardait les yeux dans l'âme, euphoriques d'avoir toujours le même nombre.

On s'aimait, on s'aimait comme des fous, nous l'étions, on s'aimait jalousement, sans concession, on s'aimait passionnément comme s'il ne devait jamais y avoir de lendemain, on était deux âmes sœurs, on se croyait en amour parfait et dans un sens ça l'était puisque nous étions des amis, des frères, des jumeaux, des amants, comme un cocktail explosif, je voulais tout de lui, il voulait tout de moi. On s'aimait comme des fous, c'est vrai, plus que personne, mieux que personne, mal comme personne, on avait mal comme personne, c'est ça, mal comme personne de cette obscurité forcée.

C'était une vie de mensonges, suffocante, pesant sur nos épaules comme un pêché plus gros et plus lourd encore que la Terre. J'aurais ri devant Atlas, si seulement il avait existé. J'aurais ri en pensant à Eve, si seulement j'avais cru à toutes ces saintes inepties. On faisait comme si, et c'était un jeu que j'aurais voulu éviter à tout prix. Ce n'était pas mon sang que je haïssais, - car après tout c'était le même que le sien et comment haïr quelque chose de lui ? -, c'était les parties de cache-cache de nos vies et l'étroitesse des esprits.

Homosexualité n'était déjà pas une amie, mais Inceste semblait bien être un monstre impossible à vaincre. On vivait avec ces monstres en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir, on s'endormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre et malgré nos chaleurs respectives, on avait toujours froid. Je crois qu'il y a des manques inconsolables qui tant qu'ils ne sont pas remplis ne nous laissent pas en paix. Je me glaçais dans ces sourires, mes masques se précisaient quand au dessous, tout se brisait.

Mais contre ce malaise et cette douleur calme mais présente jusqu'au fond de ma chair, je n'oublie pas tous les moments avec Bill, les caresses échangées, déguisées, tentatrices et trompeuses, les effleurements faussement fraternels. Je me souviens des soirs, dans la chambre, à se découvrir toujours un peu plus, à enlever prudemment tout ce qui couvrait nos corps. Ça n'allait jamais bien loin mais sentir Bill frissonner sous mes mains était la drogue la plus forte que j'avais jamais essayée, et Dieu sait pourtant que je n'étais pas un saint.

Les après-midi que nous avions de libres, nous les passions comme des amoureux, camouflés et seuls au monde, comme deux gamins qui découvrent l'amour. On se prenait des glaces en Italie, des chocolats en suisse, des sushis au Japon, on se faisait tous les pays du monde dans notre éternel hôtel. Gustav et Georg ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous les évitions, et nous ne disions rien, c'était trop tôt, nous étions morts de trouille à l'idée qu'ils pourraient nous rejeter.

Nous ne disions rien, ça devenait une sale habitude. Tout ce qui était important passait maintenant à travers nos baisers sauvages ou tendres, quand les rideaux étaient tirés et les portes closes, la lumière éteinte pour plus de précautions. Nous n'étions pas idiots, nous savions comment échapper aux éclairs foudroyants de flash de la presse à scandale.

Je sais maintenant que ces jours ont été les plus heureux de mon existence, je sais maintenant que nous n'en avons pas assez profité, mais j'ignore dans quelle partie nous nous sommes égarés, si c'était à refaire je crains que tout serait pareil, que tout finirait de la même foutue façon. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime toujours comme un fou et il hante mes jours, mes nuits, mes aubes et mes crépuscules, j'ai besoin de lui et je crève de son absence.

--


	5. Premier battement

Hum, en réalité je reviens pour mieux repartir, puisque je vais me faire opérer demain. Je serai de retour jeudi ou vendredi, et j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Merci à celles qui ont enfin osé me laisser une review, lol.

C'est au tour de Bill de raconter.

--**  
**

**Premier battement**

C'était en Espagne, quelque part au bord de la mer, à cette époque c'était toujours là-bas qu'on partait en vacances, je me souviens encore de la couleur ocre délavée du pavillon qu'on avait loué, des cris des cigales tout le jour et de la couleur de l'eau, tellement séductrice en ces temps de canicule. L'était était harassant cette année-là, on n'y respirait plus. L'air pesait sur nos corps, nous rendant apathiques, on trimait pour tenter de faire quand même quelque chose de nos journées, on essayait de profiter des beaux jours sans dormir les trois quart du temps.

Je me rappelle clairement de tous les regards que je jetais à Tom qui était en sueur. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, laissait apercevoir ses muscles fins, ça aurait dû être interdit bordel, voilà ce que j'ai pensé devant cet érotisme qui l'enveloppait d'une aura mystique, devant cette indécence qui lui allait si bien.

On n'avait que quinze ans, évidemment je le sais bien, mais c'était la première fois que je ressentais l'envie de quelqu'un aussi fortement, et cette pulsion quasi destructrice me mettait sans dessus dessous. Je sentais frémir mes habitudes et ma conscience commençait déjà à me faire la morale, alors que je n'avais même pas compris le pire.

Je contemplais sa nuque que ses dreads relevées révélaient et je voulais toucher, entièrement, et prendre, et garder, et déguster. Je voulais mon frère, diablement. Je le voulais, mais je n'étais ni une fille, ni un étranger, je partageais son sang. Je le voulais, mais ce n'était ni mes hormones qui me jouaient des tours, ni un moyen de me rebeller contre le monde. Je le voulais, et c'était le seul amour que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti pour lui.

Et c'est en ressentant ce désir sans foi ni loi qu'en dépit des convenances, et même si c'était stupide, fleur bleue et totalement désespéré, j'ai su qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, simplement. Le seul et l'unique, celui que je croyais bien ne jamais pouvoir avoir.

Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne sache pas quand il a commencé à voir en moi l'amant idéal, puisque Tom a toujours été un de ceux qui ne voient pas la vie préparer des coups de théâtre monumentaux. Il laisse couler, puis un jour il se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé en cours de route, on ne sait trop où. On a toujours eu cette façon de se compléter : j'anticipe, il fonce.

Je sais qu'on est passé par les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes retenues, les mêmes entraves. Je connais les tourments par lesquels il est passé, puisque j'ai traversé les mêmes hérésies. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais, il s'est détesté comme je me détestais. On a perdu du temps à penser qu'on allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, pour remplacer celui qu'on voulait le plus. Moi j'ai essayé d'attendre une fille qui me rendrait amoureux d'elle avec une force comparable, et Tom a fait passer des centaines de gonzesses dans son lit pour tenter de trouver un instinct similaire.

Seulement, il n'y avait rien d'assez puissant pour combler le vide de tous ces baisers que l'on ne s'échangeait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'assez fort pour nous faire oublier l'absence de toutes ces étreintes perdues, sûrement à jamais.

Alors, évidemment, les résolutions n'ont pas tenu. L'aveu s'est échappé de mes lèvres et le monde a viré de bord. On a enfin collé nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, j'ai enfin pu dormir contre son torse, ses mains sur mon dos. C'était de cette façon-là qu'on était heureux, c'était de cette façon-là uniquement que c'était bon d'être vivant.

Mais vous ne l'avez pas accepté. Vous, à qui mes mots s'adressent aujourd'hui alors que je tâtonne dans l'obscurité. Vous n'avez pas compris notre réalité, vous n'avez pas compris qu'il puisse m'être le plus cher au monde, vous n'avez pas compris notre amour et vous nous avez châtiés.

J'en souffre encore, j'en souffrirai toujours.

Et vous maudirai.

--


	6. Second battement

Je suis désolée je me suis fait un peu attendre cette fois, mais ce n'est pas évident de tout gérer. J'ai un peu mal, quand même, mais je me rétablis vite.  
Ma rentrée est après demain, j'espère que même après je pourrai continuer à avoir un bon rythme.

-**-  
**

**Second battement**

Mais j'en ai marre de parler du passé, tellement il me reste en travers de la gorge comme une chanson inachevée. Ce n'est pas que mon présent vaille le coup c'est plutôt que regarder derrière mon épaule me rend malade, ce n'est pas que j'essaie de vivre vers l'avant c'est plutôt que je pourrais crever de regrets si je me laissais à la dérive, ce n'est pas que tout ça me tue mais plutôt que j'ai tous envie de vous tuer.

C'était la sonate de ma vie, et je l'ai vu se flétrir sous mes yeux figés d'horreur sans rien pouvoir y faire. J'ai vu les secondes s'alourdir et les hésitations se faire plus longues, j'ai vu les regards chargés de dégoût et de haine, j'ai vu les sentences tomber sous les marteaux des juges et les amants ne plus jamais se relever. J'ai vu ma vie, la sienne, la leur, s'enliser dans la vase puante d'un monde que j'aurais voulu ne jamais connaître.

Ce n'est pas que je fais un caprice c'est plutôt que je vais devenir fou, irrémédiablement, si je continue de dire à quel point on s'aimait, à quel point ça aurait pu être parfait. Ce n'est pas que je vous hais, c'est plutôt que j'en vomis chaque soir et qu'au bout du compte, dans la tombe, il n'y aura sûrement que moi.

Je vis seul aujourd'hui, dans une maison perdue dans la montagne. J'avais pensé à la mer mais ça me rappelait trop son odeur, et le sable ressemblait trop à sa peau. Je ne réside pas dans le luxe, j'ai juste un peu plus que le nécessaire matériel, pour combler le vide sentimental qui a pris possession de moi le jour où l'on nous a séparés.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'injustice de vos lois, je ne sais pas si quand je vous parle vous arrivez à me comprendre un tant soit peu. Vous m'avez arraché mes ailes, et personne n'a la colle pour que je puisse me réparer, personne à part lui, que vous m'avez volé.

Je suis majeur maintenant, et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis libre. On m'a enchaîné dans les jours qui ont suivi notre dix-septième anniversaire, irréversiblement à ce qu'il paraît. Et j'ai vingt deux ans, voilà, ça fait cinq ans que je meurs de lui, ça fait cinq ans que tous les matins j'ai l'impression de le sentir contre moi et que la sensation de ce bonheur s'en va toujours trop vite.

Permettez-moi de vous dire que je vous emmerde sincèrement. Je la sens d'ici, votre pitié, je sens d'ici vos cœurs qui se serrent bêtement dans vos poitrines alors que vous n'êtes que des étrangers à tout ça. Je sens vos soupirs désabusés, vos hochements de tête. Seulement c'est trop tard maintenant. C'était il y a cinq ans qu'il fallait nous sauver.

Aujourd'hui j'ai ce clavier au bout des doigts, je le saborde, je le prends de haut en bas et je secoue ses touches, je me rappelle même si ça fait un mal de chien, ce flash à la con alors qu'on était dans le lit, nus, cet éclair qui a déchiré nos vies. Et nos têtes sur les magazines à scandales, encore une fois, mais si mortellement différemment pourtant, et les accusations, et les plaintes, et le procès, et les avocats, et les pleurs de maman, et les cris des hystériques, et les tentatives de suicides de quelques folles, et toutes ces choses qu'on aurait dû éviter, qu'on n'a pas réussi à éviter.

On n'aurait pas dû aller dans cet hôtel, je le savais pourtant. Il n'était pas assez bien protégé, on n'avait qu'un seul garde du corps, on aurait dû faire attention, on n'aurait pas dû se perdre encore une fois l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. On n'aurait pas dû, on l'a fait pourtant, mais ai-je vraiment tort de dire que la faute n'est pas notre ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que non, même si vous êtes bien trop lâches pour l'avouer.

J'ai envie de vous dire « rendez-le moi », mais comme je sais que vous ne me répondrez pas, je ne le ferai pas. J'ai envie de prier Dieu, même si le simple fait d'y penser est un blasphème. J'ai envie d'implorer Satan, puisque l'enfer est ici-bas, quand il n'est pas là.

Je suis adulte mais je suis encore un enfant, je ne peux pas grandir sans lui. C'est sûrement con mais l'amour est un truc d'imbéciles de toutes façons, et j'ai besoin de sentir son regard bienveillant sur moi, j'ai besoin de toucher ses dreads pour prendre conscience du monde réel, j'ai besoin de sa guitare pour accompagner ma voix. J'ai besoin de l'aimer, et finalement je crois pouvoir dire que c'est tout sauf ridicule.

Il est l'air qui manque à mes poumons, et vous pourriez bien crever de jalousie de ne pas trouver un amour aussi exclusif.

Ne me rabrouez-pas, vous vous êtes déjà bien assez vengés comme ça.

-


	7. Cinquième saveur

Et bien on va dire que la perspective de la rentrée me donne envie de tout sauf de m'y préparer. Huhu. J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire.  
Dites-moi...  
On revient à Tom.

--**  
**

**Cinquième saveur**

S'il ne devait y avoir qu'un moment, un seul, ce serait notre première nuit. Les autres qui ont suivi ne m'apparaissent à présent que comme une marche fatale nous menant avec certitude vers la dernière. Non, ce dont il faut se souvenir, j'en suis sûr, c'est de la première fois, de cette virginité qu'il m'a offerte et que pour ma part j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver, tellement je me sentais frêle et hésitant, tellement j'avais peur de faire un faux mouvement.

On avait attendu auparavant, quelque chose comme trois mois depuis que l'aveu s'était retrouvé sur nos lèvres. Ça n'avait pas une portée particulièrement symbolique mais nous avions préféré le faire dans les règles de l'art, nous retenant parfois, nous égarant souvent. C'était comme pouvoir dire après « cela n'était pas une erreur, ce n'était pas une impulsion, c'était tout réfléchi ». Ça nous évitait les excuses de la passion, ça nous liait encore un peu plus.

Je me souviens de la chambre d'hôtel parfaitement impersonnelle, de l'écho des grandes rues un peu plus loin, du brouhaha cataclysmique de la pluie qui tombait à torrent. On était à Vienne, mais enfin peu importe, nous n'étions plus nulle part en entrant dans cet hôtel, puis dans ce lit. Ou plutôt, nous étions dans un lieu que vous ne pouvez pas connaître, un endroit où les plus beaux mots sont des blasphèmes, où l'on s'embrasse les yeux ouverts pour se faire face, pour ne pas oublier nos péchés.

Vous savez tout à l'air si facile, à raconter ainsi. Vous qui me lisez vous ignorez les articulations de mes mains crispées, vous ignorez les rides entre mes sourcils et les larmes qui noient mon cœur à défaut de pouvoir couler sur le papier. Plus que cela encore, plus que ma douleur présente, vous ne pouvez imaginer celle d'avant, moins évidente, sourde et pesante, celle de se savoir criminels, puisque parfois dans son monde les plus grands forfaits ne sont que des gestes d'amour.

Et pourtant, dans ce moment divin, ce ne serait pas mentir d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à part nous deux, et qu'être frères n'était qu'une jouissance de plus dans ce débordement des sens et de désir, dans cette résolution tant attendue. Alors, oui, s'il ne devait avoir qu'un moment, à présent, un seul souvenir à chérir, ce serait celui-ci, sans hésiter.

J'aurais voulu vous murmurer toutes ces indécences empoisonnées, vous susurrer ses soupirs lascifs, la tendresse charnelle de sa peau qui se couvrait de sueur chaude, vous gémir l'étau de ses jambes autour de mon bassin dont j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais avoir à partir, vous raconter comme le plus beau des contes l'érotisme de ses halètements saccadés qui remplissaient entièrement la pièce à tel point qu'il n'y avait plus que le plaisir.

J'aurais voulu vous prendre par surprise dans votre imagination prolifique, vous obliger à faire face à l'évidence de la beauté de nos deux corps sauvagement enlacés, j'aurais voulu vous voir rougir, blêmir, j'aurais voulu vous voir porter les mains à votre bouche de gêne ou les voir descendre voluptueusement là où je n'étendrais pas mes mots.

J'aurais voulu vous faire partager ce moment, non pas par générosité, non pas parce que vous le méritez, mais parce qu'alors vous auriez compris. Vous vous seriez réveillés plus tard, apeurés, vous nous auriez regardés différemment peut-être, mais sans détourner la tête cette fois.

J'aurais voulu alors laissez-moi au moins vous écrire la nuit autour de nous, le tonnerre au dehors, les coussins dorés, les cheveux blancs de Bill perdus au milieu d'une mare noire dans laquelle j'ai commencé à perdre mes doigts, les tremblements qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait réfréner. Laissez-moi vous abandonner ces quelques mots qui à défaut d'être purs n'en sont pas pour le moins éclatants, l'absolue sensation d'être entier en entrant en lui, les cris qui s'arrachaient à nos entrailles, la montée du plaisir comme une drogue, une drogue de lui, son lui, tout lui, autour de moi, et les éclairs au dehors zébrant le ciel, fendant la Terre en deux, et nous, pensant en mourir, sûrs de ne pas pouvoir y réchapper.

Laissez-moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous demander de plus à présent, laissez-moi vous répandre ma mémoire à la gueule, non je n'irais pas jusqu'à espérer que vous nous libériez, je ne suis pas fou, je n'en ai pas le courage, laissez-moi vous faire sentir cet acte sexuel sublimé, laissez-moi vous faire miroiter la saveur de sa peau sous ma langue et celle de sa bouche, la froideur de son piercing et le paradis du tracé de ses tatouages que j'ai tant appris à dessiner sur lui, laissez-moi vous faire crever comme moi je me sens dépérir, laissez-moi vous noyer dans cet océan de folie qui m'a emporté depuis longtemps et dont je ne peux plus atteindre la surface, où je m'asphyxie, où je m'étouffe de mes propres mains qui ne le touchent plus.

Laissez-moi vous exposer la jouissance dévastatrice, puisqu'à présent je ne connais plus que la désolation.

--


	8. Sixième saveur

Désolée pour le retard. C'est trop chaud de reprendre le rythme... J'en ai déjà marre de la terminale S, mais avec le BAC au bout j'ai pas le droit de décrocher.  
Je tâcherai de vous faire moins attendre par la suite.

--

**Sixième saveur**

Il y a le crépuscule, les rayons du soleil qui inondent de moins en moins la chambre, les draps d'hôtel blanc crémeux dont je ne sais plus reconnaître la douceur, les sofas disposés autour d'une table basse, vers la télévision que je n'allume plus depuis que j'ai ses bras pour combler mon vide. Il y a tous les airs qui chantonnent dans ma tête, mes pieds posés sur la table basse, mon corps abandonné au fauteuil dans lequel je disparais.

Il y a la fenêtre ouverte et, accrochée au bord du balcon, sa silhouette gracile, fragile comme de l'eau, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je parviendrais à la saisir, cette chair, ce cou arqué vers le vent qui s'enfuit et qui ne nous emportera malheureusement jamais, qui aurait pu penser que toutes les respirations de cet être à demi humain puissent-être miennes, entièrement miennes ? Il y a la courbe de ses hanches, qui n'oublie pas qu'il est un homme, même si ses traits feraient pâlir la plus belle des femmes. Il y a ses poignets, libres, et ses mains sur le rebord, le bruit des bourrasques et le léger murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, légère chanson abandonnée à un autre monde.

Il y a mes bras qui l'enserrent alors que je l'ai rejoint au dehors, il y a la quiétude d'une soirée, d'une nuit qui va endormir les vivants, il y a son soupir frissonnant quand mes paumes froides se posent sur la tendresse de sa peau qui me donne envie de l'embrasser et ma bouche qui se dépose sur son épaule partiellement dénudée par le t-shirt qu'il m'a emprunté.

Il y a le claquement de la porte fenêtre quand nos deux corps enlacés et voraces se dirigent vers le lit en se débarrassant fébrilement de nos vêtements, il y a notre insatisfaction grandissante, il y a l'envie jamais rassasiée que j'ai de lui, sa langue, son dos, son corps, son âme, son cœur qui bat si vite, ou peut-être est-ce le mien, je ne sais plus, il y a notre oubli de tout ce qui n'est pas nous et cela pourrait être parfait.

…  
Oh putain c'est vrai, cela aurait pu être parfait, bordel, oui je jure, laissez-moi jurer, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? C'était comme un rêve, ça en avait la saveur, ça en avait l'apparence, je ne ressentais rien à part lui, lui et encore lui, tout aurait pu durer encore, on ne faisait rien de mal, merde, on s'aimait, on s'aimait, on s'aimait, on s'aimait…

Et il a fallu que tout explose.

Il était sur moi, assis à califourchon sur mon bassin, la tête penchée en arrière et les traits tirés dans une expression que j'aurais voulu pouvoir garder pour moi seul comme le plus magnifique des trésors, les mains enlacées aux miennes comme le dernier rempart à la folie de notre étreinte. Il était sur moi, dans notre microcosme qui n'avait besoin de personne, quand l'éclair a surgi de nulle part, alors que le ciel était sans nuage.

Nous avons stoppé tout mouvement, le visage de Bill s'est décomposé, pleurant presque déjà de panique, il s'est retourné et m'a expulsé de lui, il s'est levé et a couru comme un fou vers la fenêtre, accrochant un drap autour de lui dans le même mouvement et, atteignant le verre traître, il s'est effondré au sol, déversant ses sanglots et ses paroles désespérés dans l'air que je n'arrivais d'ors et déjà plus à respirer.

- Tom, Tom mon amour, c'est la fin, c'est la fin pour nous, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Tom, je t'aime, hein ? Pour toujours, mon amour, pour toujours, pour toujours. Il est parti, ce connard, il est parti mais je l'ai vu, il a la preuve la plus irréfutable de notre soi disant péché, mon amour, c'est fini, ça va être l'enfer à présent, comment ça pourrait en être autrement ? C'est fini, je le sais, toi aussi, pas vrai ? C'est fini, on va devoir tous les affronter en même temps, c'est fini, Tokio Hotel, c'est fini, les concerts, la musique, c'est fini, notre histoire hors du temps, hors du monde, c'est fini, c'est le dernier jour, mon dieu que c'est morbide mais cette chanson me revient, c'est le dernier jour…  
- Ne le dis pas encore, Bill, ne le dis pas encore…  
- Tom…  
- Alors je ne mourrais pas encore.  
- Tom, je meurs déjà.  
- …  
- Je t'aime, Bill.  
- Tais-toi, bon sang, tais-toi…

Il pleurait contre la moquette stupide de cette chambre d'hôtel affreuse, comme un enfant, tout sauf innocent, et moi je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il était par terre et moi, incapable de l'y rejoindre, je restais là comme le con que j'étais, lâche, alors que lui pleurait toutes les larmes que j'aurais dû verser. Je me suis roulé en boule, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, ne sachant comment maîtriser les spasmes d'hystérie qui me traversaient.

C'était fini, c'était fini, et l'abîme s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

--


	9. Troisième battement

J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire encore longtemps.  
Merci de me lire.  
Sincèrement.

Elle me fait mal au coeur cette histoire. Pas vous ?

--

**Troisième battement **

Le lendemain est arrivé et on a fait comme si de rien n'était au premier abord, en descendant petit déjeuner à la même table que Georg, Gustav et David. On n'a rien dit, que dalle, silence radio. C'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un sale cauchemar, de ceux qui te laissent toujours pantelant, incapable de faire la part entre le réel et le fictif, les élucubrations foisonnantes de ton inconscient ou les affres de la vie de tous les jours.

J'ignore si on aurait mieux fait de les prévenir que tout allait finir quelques jours plus tard, que la plus belle aventure du monde allait voir le mot fin clôturer son histoire. Tokio Hotel allait mourir, je ne sais pas si c'était encore une erreur de le taire. On voulait juste oublier. On voulait juste être heureux, encore un peu. Tu parles. Le goût de la fin se retrouvait dans tout ce que j'avalais, me dégoûtait des lumières agressives de la salle à manger de l'hôtel. David nous parlait d'un planning pour préparer notre prochain album, il lui prédisait le même succès que les précédents, même pas besoin de croiser les doigts qu'il disait, il y croyait ça se voyait et moi j'en aurais dégueulé le peu que j'avais réussi à ingurgiter des tartines dont la confiture plastifiée et gélatineuse m'horrifiait.

Bien sûr chacun de nos sourires était forcé et nous déchirait les joues de l'intérieur, le sang remplaçait ma salive et mon équilibre vacillait, Georg racontait une blague, j'allais hurler, je pensais bien faire péter mes cordes vocales mais rien ne se passait. Mon monde s'était aseptisé, figé dans un non sens parfait. Ça allait finir et ça aurait pu être révoltant si on n'avait pas été en tort. On l'était.

On était fautifs, voilà, que ce soit dit, de toute façon le juge a bien déclaré la sentence quelques mois plus tard, en cour de cassation. Coupables. Homosexualité. Hautement coupables. Inceste. Amour interdit. Sexe prohibé. Mensonges à la presse. Parents horrifiés. Incitation de mineurs à la débauche. Fans abasourdies. Suicides de quelques groupies. Homicides involontaires ? J'aurais presque cru qu'on en aurait pour perpétuité.

Mais d'abord, cette journée. Cette journée à la fin de laquelle le monde entier nous avait déjà tourné le dos. On n'avait pas d'interview de prévue, heureusement, c'était un jour de vacances improvisé dans notre emploi du temps de superstars. On est simplement restés dans les environs de l'hôtel, en plein centre de Munich, avec nos deux coéquipiers. Je ne savais même plus comment profiter du temps qui filait trop vite. J'aurais voulu qu'on me réapprenne à sourire, j'aurais voulu que Tom me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, qu'il fasse en sorte que je crois à ce mensonge effronté, j'aurais voulu y croire, oui, j'aurais voulu qu'il y croit aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'on ait fermé les rideaux, j'aurais voulu que notre garde du corps fasse mieux la chasse aux paparazzis, j'aurais voulu que Tom ait eu le courage de venir essuyer mes larmes quand plus tôt je me traînais au sol, j'aurais voulu qu'on ne soit pas si lâches et qu'on avoue tout, j'aurais voulu qu'on nous accepte, j'aurais voulu tellement de choses que je n'étais plus capable de penser correctement.

Je me souviens qu'à un moment où à un autre, on s'est retrouvé seuls, Tom et moi, les yeux dans les yeux et pourtant déjà plus capables de se regarder en face, on fuyait le contact à force de trop le désirer, même pas foutus de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot tendre, on ne pouvait pas détourner notre attention de l'épée de Damoclès qui se marrait plutôt bien du tournant que prenait notre histoire au dessus de nos têtes. Je crois que je suis quand même parvenu à lui sortir quelque chose comme « un autre monde, on aurait pu. » et c'était tellement con que j'aurais mieux fait de continuer de me taire, finalement. Il n'y a pas d'autre monde. Vous pensez bien qu'on s'y serait enfui depuis longtemps, si c'était le cas.

Il a osé regarder ma détresse et j'ai vu la sienne, on était tellement paumés, on était tellement déchirés déjà, pourtant d'ordinaire lui il se foutait de tout, pourquoi est-ce que cette fois il n'avait pas l'assurance qui me manquait ? J'en aurais eu tellement besoin, bordel, à cet instant, pour me gonfler à bloc de son amour qui ne mourrait jamais, tiens, il m'aurait seulement dit « je t'aime », peut-être que j'aurais pu me débrouiller, bégayer une excuse, n'importe quoi, lorsque David a ouvert la porte à toute volée et qu'il a hurlé « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? » en me collant la photo en couverture d'un magazine. Si j'avais répondu que c'était un montage, si j'avais eu le courage et la présence d'esprit de ne pas flancher, tout serait peut-être différent. Je croyais qu'il m'aiderait, je croyais qu'il me soutiendrait, je voulais tellement y croire que j'ai tout misé là-dessus et que j'ai tout perdu.

- Je ne te dirai pas que je suis désolé, David. Je n'ai pas la force de te mentir.  
- …  
- …  
- PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEGUEULASSES !

Ma joue se souvient encore de la claque retentissante que je me suis prise après avoir entendu son cri me percer les tympans et le cœur. Il paraît que je n'ai aucune raison de leur en vouloir, à tous, puisqu'on était les seuls traîtres de cette connerie.

…

Sales cons.

--


	10. Septième saveur

Je me demande combien de temps tout cela va durer.

--**  
**

**Septième saveur **

Je n'ai rien fait quand la main de David a explosé la joue de Bill, je suis d'abord resté stoïque, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je crois que j'essayais juste de me persuader que j'étais perdu dans un mauvais rêve, que tout allait finir d'un moment à un autre, que d'ici une ou deux souffrances je retrouverais ses bras fins, la liberté inscrite sur sa peau, m'enveloppant dans son abnégation et sa tendresse, qu'il me dirait « tu as fait un cauchemar, Tom ? », comme quand on était gosses, comme quand je me cassais la gueule et qu'il courait à toute vitesse vers moi, les yeux plein de larmes « tu as mal où, Tom ? ». Alors, j'aurais soupiré, j'aurais enfoui ma tête dans son cou là où les suçons de la veille se seraient disputés l'espace charnel où j'aimais tant poser mes lèvres, j'aurais sangloté un peu, ne le répétez pas mais j'ai la larme facile, c'est vrai, je lui aurais dit « je t'aime », « je t'aime », et on aurait tout oublié.

Sauf que c'était la réalité. Cette salope.

Les jambes de Bill ont lâché prise, subitement, et l'instant d'après il était à genoux sur le sol, choqué, les yeux grands ouverts, j'aurais voulu lui dire de les fermer, de se protéger, le prévenir en lui disant que ça ne faisait que commencer mais moi aussi je ne sentais plus mon cœur au fond de ma poitrine, moi aussi à cet instant-là tout ce que je voulais c'est me tirer une balle dans la tête ou sauter par la fenêtre, qu'on tourne la page une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est là que j'ai vu Bill serrer ses poings et qu'une haine incommensurable s'est installée dans mes veines, prenant mon contrôle, me rendant fou de colère.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite reste brumeux pour moi, je sais juste que Georg et Gustav sont arrivés en courant pour me retenir, m'empêcher de le frapper encore. Le reste n'est qu'images, l'œil droit défoncé de David, le sang qui giclait à chaque fois que mon poing rencontrait sa mâchoire, les bruits bizarres de ses os qui craquaient. Il paraît que j'ai failli le tuer, et c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas beau à voir quand la folie s'est envolée. Je ne me suis jamais excusé, j'estime que je n'ai pas à le faire. J'ai payé pour ça, de toute façon, c'est même marqué sur mon casier judiciaire.

Gustav et Georg ont enfin consenti à me lâcher quand les urgences ont emporté David, et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est m'enrouler autour de Bill qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les deux autres n'ont rien dit mais je sentais bien que rien ne pourrait jamais plus être pareil, qu'ils ne nous comprenaient pas.

- Vous aussi c'est bye bye, pas vrai ?

Je ne me suis jamais trouvé autant de courage qu'à cet instant-là.

- Je n'comprends pas comment vous avez pu nous faire ça, Tom.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, Georg. Que dalle.  
- Espèce d'égoïstes.  
- On voulait juste se sentir vivants. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un crime ?  
- Mais putain, vous êtes frères bordel ! Jumeaux !  
- Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas ?  
- C'est trop crade, mec !  
- Vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé, a lancé Gustav.  
- Oh ouais, je nous vois bien au p'tit déj', oui, voilà Georg, Gustav, Bill et moi on a consommé et c'est le truc le plus extraordinaire qui existe dans ce monde ! ça aurait été comme maintenant, on se serait juste retrouvé seuls, au bout du compte.  
- …  
- On voulait juste du temps. Encore un peu de temps.  
- J'peux pas vous suivre là-dedans, Tom. J'peux pas comprendre. J'peux pas accepter. Vous êtes frères.  
- Je ne marche pas dans cette combine, a terminé Gustav.

Ils sont partis comme ça, sans se retourner, alors que ça faisait des années qu'on était potes et que je croyais comme un con que c'était sacré. Ils sont passés devant nous sans nous jeter un seul regard, ça avait l'air de les laisser diablement indifférent mais je m'inquiétais plus du mutisme de Bill que de leur future existence sans nous. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi facile de se laisser tomber les uns les autres.

J'ai pris un des bras de Bill sur mes épaules et je l'ai fait avancer, je voulais lui dire que tout irait bien mais ma gorge était trop sèche, je me sentais vidé et je commençais à paniquer en entendant les journalistes s'amonceler dans le hall. J'ai pressé le pas pour qu'on puisse se barricader dans notre chambre, puisqu'il était trop tard pour fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Je sentais les larmes de Bill couler contre mon épaule et je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en rendre compte, jusqu'à m'en persuader, puisqu'alors il aurait fallu que je le console et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Est-ce que je dois quand même vous avouer que j'espérais encore ?

---


	11. Huitième saveur

L'univers législatif de cette fanfiction est purement fictif.

Merci à tout le monde.

--

**Huitième saveur**

- Bill…  
- …  
- Bill, parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, on ne va pas pouvoir rester là longtemps, d'ici une heure ou deux on devra leur faire face alors je ne sais pas moi mais fais quelque chose, réponds à mes baisers, enlace-moi quand je te prends dans mes bras mais je t'en prie fais tomber ce mur. Je t'en prie n'évite pas mon regard, je sais très bien ce que tu penses mais non, Bill, de toute façon on devra s'y habituer et pour l'instant on est tous les deux, on est ensemble, je ne connais pas l'étendue de la merde qui va s'abattre sur nous dans les prochains jours et le compte à rebours explose maintenant, tu sais, je crois que ça fait une éternité qu'on a dépassé le zéro.  
- …  
- Bill…  
- …  
- Bordel je t'en prie. Fais comme avant. Fais comme toujours.- …  
- Je t'en prie souris-moi, que je puisse croire encore que le soleil se lève vraiment chaque matin.  
- …  
- T'es dégueulasse, Bill.  
- …  
- T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner avant l'heure.

J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou, non, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à le regarder devenir fou et je l'ai presque espéré. Ils nous auraient peut-être laissés si nos esprits étaient aliénés, il l'aurait sûrement mieux valu puisque je savais que si l'on venait me demander des comptes je ne saurais pas mentir. J'étais fier d'aimer mon frère, et plus que ça j'étais fier d'être celui qu'il aimait, je me voyais déjà le dire, assis à une table où un micro serait posé, à la merci d'une masse de journalistes avides, à la merci d'un monde sans pitié.

Je le regardais dans son mutisme soudain et j'avais envie de m'enterrer dans un coin de cette chambre et qu'on nous retrouve ainsi, murés dans cet espace qui avait déclenché notre décadence. Je le regardais m'ignorer et tout ce que je voulais c'était frapper mon poing contre le mur assez fort pour m'en briser les articulations et que ça fasse tellement mal que j'en oublie sa bouche pincée résolument. Je le regardais supporter sa douleur tout seul et je voulais en mourir, de ne pas trouver les mots pour l'ouvrir à ma dévotion malhabile. Mangez mon corps buvez mon sang, je ne lui suis d'aucun secours.

J'ai cru qu'on allait devenir fous avant la bataille.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait nous séparer. J'imaginais des montagnes presque impossibles à franchir, des mœurs à contrecarrer et des traitrises à supporter mais certainement pas des lois, posées là dans l'ombre de nos crimes et pourtant si puissantes, tellement incontournables. Je ne pensais pas que plus qu'à des journalistes, cela allait être à des jurés que j'allais m'adresser. Vraiment pas.

Et pourtant sans en effleurer la réalité je sentais bien que c'était bien plus grave que la fin d'un groupe et la fuite hors des champs des caméras. Finalement, tant que j'avais Bill et ma guitare, j'aurais pu vivre au Groenland, privé de tout. Non, je le sentais, on allait se prendre des coups trop insoutenables pour qu'on puisse un jour se relever.

- Bill…  
- …

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était plus là alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de le faire réagir, ce n'est pas qu'il s'était réfugié dans les tréfonds de sa conscience et qu'en surface son corps était laissé pour compte, ce n'était pas un mécanisme psychologique incontrôlable d'auto défense. C'était lui qui refusait tout contact, mon contact.

- Bill…  
- …  
- Depuis quand tu me hais ?

Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux, les sourcils plissés dans une moue amère. Ses bras ont repoussé mon corps loin du sien et j'avais froid, bordel ce que j'avais froid.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ?  
- Non, Bill, non. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Tu t'en fous toujours, de demain. Tu t'en fous toujours, de tout, de rien.  
- …  
- Tom, je le sais, moi, ce qu'il va nous arriver. Etape par étape.  
- …  
- On va nous séparer, Tom. On va nous séparer, nous isoler à au moins trois cent kilomètres l'un de l'autre. On n'aura le droit qu'à une correspondance écrite, et surveillée. C'est le mot, tiens. Surveiller. On va nous surveiller. Quasiment nuit et jour. On va nous surveiller et on ne pourra plus se voir. Tu comprends ?  
- …  
- Alors pardonne-moi mais je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne savais rien, j'ai l'impression que je vais en vomir mes trippes sur cette moquette que je hais tant, je crois que rien ne pourra nous sauver, les seuls soutiens qu'on aurait pu avoir viennent de nous lâcher. Tu comprends, Tom ?  
- …  
- Mais oui, évidemment que tu veux te voiler la face, mais ça ne sert à rien de se leurrer, on va assez trimer comme ça dans notre nouvelle vie, dans notre première mort, autant le voir arriver, cet enfer. Regarde-moi… Tu comprends ?  
- …  
- Tu vois que toi non plus tu ne sais plus me regarder dans les yeux. On ne pourra plus se voir, et en ne le sachant que trop bien, on ne peut déjà plus le faire. Mon cœur est en sang, tu le sais, tu le sens, ou peut-être est-ce le tien mais c'est la vérité, la stricte vérité. Tu comprends ?  
- …  
- On ne pourra plus se voir. Tu comprends, Tom ?  
- …  
- …  
- Oui.

J'aurais préféré qu'on me tue.

--


	12. Quatrième battement

Désolée pour l'attente. Non seulement j'ai du boulot mais en plus je fais trop de trucs en même temps.

--

**Quatrième battement **

J'aurais adoré vous exploser mon monde comme un cocktail Molotov et qu'il vous brûle comme j'en ai la peau calcinée. J'aurais exulté de vous découper la peau en arabesques torturées et de vous y dessiner les affres de vos regards scandalisés. A la manière dont toutes mes souffrances se voient encore sur la mienne, j'aurais voulu qu'on puisse voir sur les vôtres les relents de la honte et de la culpabilité. Les sentez-vous seulement ? Je souffre à cause de vous, par vous. Je souffre, souffrez-vous, vous aussi ? Evidemment que non, évidemment que non, vous êtes assis confortablement dans vos foyers, à l'abri du dehors, à l'abri de la haine, cachés derrière vos masques d'hypocrisie. Vous lisez, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, au fond ? Comprenez-vous seulement ? Non, non. Vous ne le pouvez pas.

Rien ne peut être comparé à cet aveu qui s'est échappé de ses lèvres, rien ne peut approcher l'absolu terrifiant de ce simple « oui » après quoi ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons plus pu rien dire. On allait nous arracher l'un à l'autre, c'était la seule pensée qui nous hantait l'esprit. Plus de baisers, plus de caresses, plus d'ivresse. Plus de touchers, plus de paroles, plus d'étreintes. Plus de retour, plus de refuge, plus de foyer. Plus de lui, plus de nous. Plus rien. Plus rien.

Plus rien.

Vous auriez dû voir ses lèvres quand ce mot terrible est venu apposer sa signature sur notre fin, qui commençait à peine. Vous auriez dû voir à quel point elles tremblaient, et voir les miennes, dont s'échappait une goutte de sang à force de les mordre trop fort. J'avais le cœur en miettes, c'est bien peu de le dire et beaucoup trop de le ressentir. Il ne s'est jamais recollé depuis.

Vous auriez dû être là, dans l'ombre des coins morts de cette chambre d'hôtel banale, à sentir l'air s'alourdir et la détresse ambiante qui se déversait depuis nos bouches où nos respirations haletées venaient mourir. Où nous venions mourir, dans la tristesse sans fin de nos baisers.

Le temps ne suivait plus son cours, vous auriez dû ressentir cette fin du monde insurmontable cette fois, insurmontable toujours, nos deux langues qui se cherchaient sans parvenir à se trouver, trop avides, trop farouches, incapables de saisir ce dernier instant offert au silence du manque qui allait venir mais qui n'était pas encore là, impuissantes face à la monstruosité de cette dernière fois insaisissable. Comment profiter d'un bonheur qui s'enfuit, comment contrôler nos angoisses alors que les murs se referment autour de nous et que l'agonie de nos péchés se déverse sur nous ? Tout allait prendre fin, comment l'oublier ?

Vous auriez dû comprendre la folie de nos embrassades inabouties, inassouvies, vous auriez dû faire face à la puissance destructrice que peuvent avoir vos tabous et vos préjugés. J'étais incapable de l'enlacer de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu, j'étais malhabile et gauche, affligé de ses sanglots que j'avalais littéralement et des spasmes de son corps entre douleur et plaisir, tendresse et désarroi.

J'ai même pensé à l'assassiner, pour me tuer ensuite. Et que le monde nous oublie au fond d'un caveau, que nos cadavres enlacés continuent à se faire l'amour six pieds sous terre. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, et mes mains crispées sur son cou n'ont pas trouvé la force de serrer assez fort. Je suis un lâche. Je pourrais le regretter mais à présent je sais qu'il est encore en vie.

Quoi qu'il nous en coûte, quoique ça nous étiole, quoi que nous puissions ressentir, quoique ça nous éloigne. Il est encore en vie.

--


	13. Premier sauvetage

POV inédit jusqu'à présent.  
J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.  
Et regardez comme soudainement tout n'est plus si noir.  
...  
Croyez-vous que ça pourrait finir sans bain de sang ?

--

**Premier sauvetage **

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il y a un temps, j'aurais dû réagir différemment, j'aurais dû prendre mon courage à deux mains et accepter de voir la réalité en face, j'aurais dû comprendre ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour moi au lieu de détourner le regard, j'aurais dû tendre la main en haussant les épaules face à mes préjugés. Il y a un temps, j'ai clairement eu le choix d'agir comme un lâche ou comme un ami. Je croyais être le deuxième, je n'ai réussi qu'à devenir le premier, sans un remord.

J'aimerais dire que je n'ai pas saisi l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai pris la fuite, j'ai fermé la porte à double tour alors que j'aurais dû la laisser grande ouverte. J'ai pris le masque du traître en clamant haut et fort qu'ils étaient les seuls coupables, mais n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un ami de savoir être là dans n'importe quelle situation ? Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, il n'y avait qu'amour. Je n'y ai vu que vice.

Ce jour-là, Gustav et moi nous sommes tout pris en pleine poire, c'est vrai. Jamais au grand jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que les jumeaux s'embrassaient dès qu'on tournait la tête, qu'ils nous évitaient pour se faire l'amour, qu'ils nous cachaient un secret si brûlant. Nous n'aurions pu penser et le temps nous manquait pour qu'on puisse bien y réfléchir avant de choisir l'irréparable.

Regardez-moi, regardez comme je suis hypocrite. Regardez comme je suis faible et méprisable, à tout de suite me chercher une excuse. Temps ou pas, j'aurais sûrement tourné le dos, tellement j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, tellement ils m'insupportaient. Evidemment que j'étais jaloux, rajoutez ça sur ma liste et jetez-moi aux loups. Rouez-moi de coups, tuez-moi, lapidez-moi, je m'en veux tellement, à présent.

Et à quoi ça sert d'avouer ça maintenant ?

Je suis parti, nous sommes partis, laissant Bill au sol les yeux révulsés et Tom désemparé, les pupilles dilatées, drogué de l'insouciance qui se brise en mille maux. J'ai pris la poudre d'escampette et je n'ai plus rien tenté pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à terre, totalement brisés, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'ils ne se relèveraient jamais. Je suis ignoble, je suis l'ami fourbe qui se révèle ennemi. Je suis ignoble et je le regrette.

J'ai témoigné au tribunal, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, puisque pour une fois c'était moi qui étais sur le devant de la scène, pendant mon heure de gloire ridicule. J'ai dit non, je n'étais au courant de rien, non, je n'avais rien vu venir et pourtant, mon dieu, ça aurait été tellement évident si j'avais su déchiffrer tous les indices, non je ne les couvrais pas j'étais choqué, comme tout le monde, et jamais je ne pourrais accepter leur inceste. Contre nature. C'était contre nature. C'était dégoûtant, voilà ce que j'ai dit, et je leur ai demandé de ne pas avoir de pitié, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas eu pour nous, à céder à leurs pulsions malsaines en faisant fi du groupe.

J'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule, on les tuait assez de tous les côtés sans que je n'aie besoin d'en rajouter. J'aurais dû, j'ai fait le contraire, et depuis, chaque fois que je croise un miroir, je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux plus me faire face.

Je me souviens du premier jour où je les ai vu jouer, je le savais qu'ils avaient un charisme de fous furieux, je savais qu'ils allaient prendre la route du succès, ça ne pouvait en être autrement et je voulais les y accompagner, je voulais ça comme je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre. Et la communion qu'ils avaient tous les deux était un truc si fort, si dément, que je me suis dit que ces jumeaux ne devraient pas filer sous mon nez. J'ai pris ma basse et j'ai joué comme jamais je n'avais joué. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour me pousser à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ce n'étaient que sous leurs notes que je pouvais me sentir vivant, moi qui ressemblais à un vieux tas de cendres dégueulasse.

Je me souviens de nos conneries de gamins, de leurs railleries moqueuses sans jamais être méchantes. On pouvait tout se dire, on pouvait tout se faire, on savait qu'on ne se laisserait pas abattre, qu'on allait gravir les échelons ensemble, soudés quoiqu'il advienne. Je me souviens des sourires de Tom qu'il m'adressait à chaque fin de morceau et de la voix de Bill, divine, collée sur nos accords, ajustés tous ensemble au rythme de Gustav. Je me souviens de tout ça, je m'en suis aussi souvenu ce jour-là et je les ai abandonnés. Malgré tout.

Je le savais, pourtant, qu'ils tenaient à moi, plus qu'on aurait su le dire, qu'on était les quatre inséparables, potes à la vie à mort, je le savais, je le croyais et j'ai pris la perche tendue vers la porte de sortie de leur monde sans une seule hésitation.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne voudrais pas remonter le temps, je me connais, je referais sûrement les mêmes erreurs. Je pense qu'ils ne me pardonneront jamais et je m'en fous, c'est surtout moi qui ne me pardonnerai jamais. Moi qui me hais, qui m'insupporte, moi qui mériterais qu'on me crache à la figure, j'aimerais tellement me racheter à leurs yeux que c'est devenu une idée fixe qui me hante sans répit.

Regardez comme je suis abject. C'est moi que je veux aider. Je veux pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie d'y envoyer mon poing, à force je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer tellement mes doigts seront défoncés. Je veux retrouver le lien qui nous unissait, je veux revenir à ces jours passés même si je sais que je ne le pourrai jamais.

Tout ça est terminé, c'est vrai. Ça fait cinq ans, cinq longues et douloureuses années, on ne doit même plus les reconnaître à présent. Ça fait cinq ans, et c'est aujourd'hui que je me réveille. J'ai entendu quelque part quelqu'un qui disait qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais, et que rien n'était perdu pour toujours.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, je pensais que Bill et Tom étaient deux forces de la nature qui ne pourraient jamais crever, en aucun cas, qu'ils étaient comme des phénix, des créatures à demi humaines, à demi démoniaques ou angéliques, sans tomber dans les clichés. Je pensais qu'ils reviendraient toujours, quelques soient les coups qu'ils se prendraient, le sourire aux lèvres, bras dessus bras dessous. Je n'avais pas tort, seulement c'était ensemble qu'ils pourraient le faire, certainement pas séparés.

Alors, cette fois, c'est moi qui ferai revivre le phénix de ces cendres, même si je dois en crever. Vous allez voir.

--


	14. Neuvième saveur

Retour à Tom.  
Vous avez vu, j'ai été rapide cette fois.  
Heureux ?  
Huhu.

--

**Neuvième saveur**

Et si tout avait dû finir, j'aurais voulu que ce soit de ses mains. Je me souviendrai à jamais de leurs spasmes alors qu'il me tenait le cou avec rage, j'en ai gardé la trace violette des éternités durant. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je regarde mon reflet j'ai parfois l'impression de voir deux marques bleues s'étendre sur la peau tendre, stigmates indélébiles d'un péché que je voudrais pouvoir commettre à nouveau. Et c'est dans la froideur terne des flaques d'eau ou des miroirs que je revois son visage, ce visage que j'aimais tant caresser, son visage, révulsé, bouleversé comme au bord du gouffre, son visage terrifiant alors que je commençais à manquer d'air. C'est dans la froideur terne de tous ces pâles souvenirs que me reviennent le désir et la peur, intimement liés. Il comptait m'assassiner et j'avais l'impression que c'était lui-même qu'il était en train de tuer, je voyais ses larmes et je les sentais me tomber sur le visage depuis ses yeux noisette comme on saute d'une falaise.

Je me suis débattu pendant un moment, affolé de voir la mort arriver si vite, de laisser tomber l'espoir sans attendre, je me suis débattu comme un diable et je ne comprenais pas d'où il sortait cette force surhumaine, normalement c'était toujours moi qui gagnais nos corps à corps. Et puis, je ne sais plus vraiment quand, j'ai lâché prise, j'ai cessé de bouger et, les yeux plongés dans les siens comme dans l'océan le plus profond, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le laisser m'y emmener, que si c'était de ses mains, oui, je voulais bien qu'il m'emporte dans sa houle et qu'on y disparaisse.

- Envole-nous, Bill. Envole-nous.

Il a souri dans ses larmes et ironiquement, il ne m'avait jamais paru plus beau. Il ressemblait à une de ces peintures de la renaissance qui te coupent le souffle, il avait des airs d'œuvre d'art, quelque chose de pur, quelque chose d'intouchable, quelque chose qu'on n'oubliera jamais par delà le temps. Il a continué de serrer, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'osait pas appuyer assez fort pour que ce soit efficace et ça faisait mal, diablement mal, comme une lente agonie. Il m'infligeait une souffrance extrême et je savais qu'il la ressentait lui aussi, tout douloureux qu'il était dans la crispation de ses doigts fins, ses doigts fins réduits à commettre ce crime que j'aurais dû faire à sa place.

- Je suis désolée, qu'il disait. Je suis désolé, Tom…  
Et je lui aurais tout pardonné.

Sauf d'avoir abandonné.

Il s'est relevé en catastrophe, les pupilles dilatées, les sens écartelés, incapable de réaliser l'ampleur de son geste, il gémissait « mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire » et j'avais envie de lui crier qu'il allait me tuer, voilà tout, qu'il allait me tuer et que c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire mais comment aurais-je pu lui faire subir cette culpabilité que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de supporter sur mes épaules ? Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, même si je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir eu le courage qu'il me manquait, de ne pas avoir su me compléter.

C'est là, dans le retour à la réalité, que la police est arrivée. Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait si vite, ni que le monde du dehors sortirait de si gros moyens si tôt. N'était pas Tokio Hotel qui voulait, je suppose, et la notoriété du groupe finissait par devenir un châtiment, un motif de vengeance. Ils nous ont sommés d'ouvrir la porte, j'ai pris une écharpe de Bill pour couvrir mon cou et je suis allé ouvrir.

- Monsieur Kaulitz ?  
- A votre avis ?  
- Veuillez-nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Vous et votre frère.  
- On n'a pas le droit aux menottes ?  
- Ne riez pas trop, Monsieur. Je pourrais vous prendre au pied de la lettre.

J'ai fermé ma grande gueule et j'ai pris la main de Bill, cette même-main qui avait tenté de m'étrangler. Il a frissonné et on a marché sur le chemin en silence, en deuil d'une vie qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre jusqu'au bout, non, en deuil d'une vie qu'on n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer.

Les journalistes nous attendaient mais on n'avait rien à dire à leurs micros putrides ni à leurs calepins infestés de varices qui puaient les mensonges qu'on t'étale sur la gueule sans pitié et les vérités que tu voulais cacher et qui s'explosent à la une des magasines. On devinait les futures pages qui seraient publiées, papier avec lequel on aurait mieux fait de se torcher le cul, si vous voulez mon avis. Ils nous appelaient par nos prénoms, sans respect, et nous, en suivant la flicaille, on ne pouvait que passer devant eux la tête baissée, en position d'infériorité. C'est une fois qui est devenue coutume, alors que les stars que nous étions devenaient des chiens à trainer dans la boue.

Le commissariat était une vieille bâtisse à la façade délavée, un bâtiment misérable coincé en plein centre ville, intrus au milieu des immeubles propres sur eux du quartier. Je n'y ai pas passé de très bons quarts d'heure, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les flics s'en sont donnés à cœur joie comme ils savent si bien le faire dès qu'ils ont un pet de travers. Vous savez, faire une déposition sur le fait que vous êtes amoureux de votre frère c'est un aveu aberrant, comme si vous vous confessiez de la meilleure erreur de la Terre. J'étais incapable de ressentir la moindre pointe de remords, je crois que ça c'est vu. C'est pour ça que je me suis pris quelques baffes, c'est comme ça que l'écharpe a glissé et qu'ils ont vu les marques de strangulation. En trente secondes, on était passé par tous les stades de dégénérescence sexuelle. Homosexualité, inceste, sadomasochisme. Evidemment qu'on avait l'air bon pour l'asile, mais jamais assez fous.

Jamais assez fous.

--


	15. Cinquième battement

Vous ne l'espériez plus, moi non plus. Voilà, enfin, la suite.  
Je me dépêche pour les prochaines.

---

**Cinquième battement**

C'est étrange comme poser un pied devant l'autre semble parfois être une montagne à part entière, un sommet à jamais infranchissable. Pour moi, sortir de cette maison est un défi à relever, mais plus encore, chaque matin, sortir de mon lit et recommencer à vivre ces journées stupides et vides de ses couleurs est un véritable calvaire. Je suis fatigué de ne plus rire, je suis las d'oublier comme le spectacle d'un soleil qui se lève peut être une belle chose à regarder. La coupe est pleine, ça déborde depuis longtemps. Personne n'est là pour boire ce qui en sort. Personne n'est là pour éponger mes peines.

J'habite sur cette montagne, coupé du monde. La seule personne que je vois c'est cette fille qui vient faire le ménage et les courses, qui me donne l'impression d'être un petit vieux dont il faut s'occuper. C'est à peu près ça, finalement. Pourtant je ne suis ni un gosse, ni un vieillard, je suis entre deux, en suspens. Oui, c'est ça. Suspendu. Pendu. Mort. Enterré. Oublié. Et le temps passe, me déchire, mais je ne peux pas avoir plus mal qu'hier. Tout se ressemble quand il n'est pas là, vous comprenez ?

Elle s'appelle Lisa, un bon petit prénom courant, parfait pour ce genre de fille dévouée. Elle me regarde avec des yeux cléments, mais même après cinq ans, je ne suis toujours pas capable de dire si c'est de la pitié ou de la compassion qui les éclaire. C'est probablement dommage mais c'est une étrangère, même si elle vient trois fois par semaines, même si elle essaie de me parler depuis tout ce temps. Je ne la connaitrai sûrement jamais, mais je ne veux plus connaître personne. Jamais. Puisque me comprendre et me soutenir sont des gestes impossibles à faire, alors je préfère rester seul. Et me languir de lui.

Je me souviens, les flics ont fini par nous libérer sous la pression de nos fans qui restaient persuadées que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, qu'un montage, que c'était totalement grotesque. Deux jumeaux ensemble. Nous, ensemble. Biiiiill et Tom. Spring mich, tout ça, toutes leurs conneries. C'étaient elles dont on devait rêver. Leur soutien n'allait pas durer longtemps mais tant qu'il était là, il était plus fort que tout. Imaginez trois mille fans en furie qui se déchaînent sur un commissariat, le résultat n'aurait pas été beau à voir. Notre maison de disque a fait pression, le coup de grâce, et la police a cédé. De toute façon, c'était plus une question d'orgueil pour eux, d'avoir les jumeaux Kaulitz sous leurs barreaux. Ils avaient déjà notre déposition et nous n'étions pas accusé de violence. Juste d'insulte à la famille et aux bonnes moeurs.

C'est quand on a posé le pied au dehors que j'ai compris qu'on aurait mieux fait d'y rester. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, sous la violence de la scène. C'est plus tard, en regardant les vidéos de ce moment, que la chronologie des faits s'est imposée à moi. Les fans ont fait percer le barrage des gardes du corps, on nous a embarqué à toute vitesse dans des bagnoles blindées. Les filles tenaient la moitié de mon corps, Saki l'autre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il me protégeait, le dernier contrat. J'ai fermé les yeux quand la douleur a été trop forte et quand je les ai rouverts, tout était fini. J'étais à l'arrière d'une voiture sur laquelle on tapait mais j'étais en sécurité, et on avançait doucement. Je voyais leurs visages déformés par l'hystérie, on se serait cru dans un cauchemar, de ceux dont on n'arrive plus jamais vraiment à se réveiller. C'est là que le chauffeur s'est marré et a sorti que si elles savaient que je me faisais prendre comme une pute par mon frère et que jamais je ne pourrais en faire de même avec elle, elles s'exciteraient moins.

J'ai eu envie d'hurler, puisque les larmes restaient coincées ailleurs. Parce que dans cette voiture, au milieu de toute cette folie, à l'intérieur de toute cette haine, de tout ce dégoût, dans cet univers ouaté, coupé du monde, on n'entendait plus que mon coeur. Le sien était ailleurs.

On était séparé. Sé. Pa. Rés.  
Et je le savais, que c'était pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

---


	16. Dixième saveur

J'avais dit que cette fois j'irai vite.  
)  
La suite, peut-être ce soir plus tard ou demain.

Merci d'être encore là.

**-- **

**Dixième saveur**

Je pensais que c'était moi qu'on allait refourguer à notre père, sans raison particulière, simplement parce qu'il avait toujours eu plus d'affinités avec moi qu'avec Bill. Quand je dis ça, il ne faut pas comprendre que Bill était la fille de la maison et que ma mère l'habillait avec des robes quand il était petit, ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, à le regarder comme il se doit, il n'a rien d'une fille. Seulement, il a des gestes féminins, vu qu'il porte des faux ongles, il tient à son apparence. Ma foi, je tiens à la mienne aussi. Il est frêle mais je ne suis pas beaucoup plus musclé, honnêtement. Et s'il n'a rien à faire des voitures que mon père aime, il n'a rien à faire non plus de la couture de ma mère. Pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison, mon père se retrouvait plus en moi qu'en lui, tout comme ma mère se retrouvait plus en lui qu'en moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'on allait m'envoyer chez mon père, qu'à la limite on se mangerait une pizza devant la télé et que tout irait bien. C'est marrant, ce réflexe qui nous pousse à penser que nos parents nous soutiendront toujours. Comme si le fait qu'on puisse découler d'eux soit assez puissant pour qu'ils nous pardonnent tout. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, bien que soit sûrement étrange, mais j'étais persuadé que ça se passerait comme ça. Un bonsoir, un qu'est-ce que tu m'as fouttu encore ?, une explication, une bonne rigolade et une embrassade. Bon dieu que j'étais naïf. Mais c'étaient mes parents, bordel. Mes parents.

C'est chez ma mère que l'on m'a déposé. Quand la voiture est arrivée, elle était sur le trottoir, l'air grave. Vous savez, avec la mine que font les parents quand vous avez fait une grosse, grosse bêtise. Sourcils froncés, rides au bord d'une bouche pincée, les mains qui se triturent nerveusement. Avant même de sortir du véhicule, j'ai vu dans la façon dont elle se tenait qu'elle ne m'acceptait plus à la maison de gaité de coeur. Je ne vous dirais jamais à quel point c'était douloureux. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas la trahison qui m'a fait le plus mal. C'est dire.

Je suis sorti et elle a courru vers moi, sa jupe à fleurs immonde a voltigé et alors que mon regard était happé par ses plis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que déjà une de ses mains s'abattait sur ma joue. Elle m'a pris par le col, avec toute la force dont elle était capable du haut de ses quarante cinq ans, c'est-à-dire largement assez pour m'ébranler, et elle m'a craché au visage les mots suivants : « Comment as-tu pu oser nous faire ça ? Quelle honte ! » Et si elle m'avait piétiné, ça aurait été pareil.

- Et papa ?  
- Quoi, papa ?  
- Il en dit quoi ?  
- Il dit que vous êtes immondes et ingrats.  
- Oh non, Bill...  
Et c'est avec une deuxième claque qu'elle m'a interdit de penser à lui à voix haute.

J'ai eu peur pour lui, vous savez. Une peur à m'en bouffer les ongles jusqu'à la racine, à ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit, à ne même plus savoir la distinguer du jour, de toute façon. Ma mère m'avait frappé, elle qui ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Alors, qu'allait faire mon père, qui ne s'en était jamais gêné, lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire subir à Bill ? Je n'avais plus confiance. Plus aucune confiance. Et puis, il y a eu cette douleur, qui n'était pas mienne, pour achever de me terroriser. Une douleur violente, qui m'arrivait pourtant atténuée. Je savais qu'il était fragile, que les coups lui abîmeraient le corps et détruiraient son coeur. J'aurais tant voulu sortir de cette maison, prendre un taxi, le bus, le métro, n'importe quoi, même m'élancer en courant dans les rues froides de cette Allemagne pourrie, pour le rejoindre et le protéger. J'aurais voulu le retrouver, tout oublier, disparaître dans l'adoration que j'avais pour lui, m'ennivrer de son odeur et envoyer le monde se faire foutre, le prendre par la main et l'emmener ailleurs, là où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver, passer ma vie à inventer des histoires sur son corps, m'extasier devant l'absolue complémentarité de nos deux essences. Regagner le fanatisme que m'impose son existence, parce que rien n'a de valeur à mes yeux après qu'ils se soient posés sur lui. Je pourrais tuer pour lui, je pourrais exterminer le genre humain pour lui, détruire des enfants et des foyers, égorger mère et père. C'est une folie qui me tient quand il est là, ou plutôt quand il n'est pas là. Une folie qui crie par chacun de mes pores que plus rien ne me retient de détruire ce qui m'entoure.

J'ai dû attendre trois semaines ainsi, dans cette angoisse sans nom qui ruinait ma détermination à chaque seconde. Pourtant, je voulais y survivre, je voulais surmonter toutes ces bassesses ignobles, je voulais faire semblant d'être fort, que tous ces êtres mortels de stupidité y croient, qu'on nous admire tout en nous condamnant. Je voulais leur montrer, à tous, que j'étais fier de ce qu'ils appelaient crime, que si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, je voulais que ça se voie au premier coup d'oeil, dans ma gestuelle et sur chaque pli mon visage. Je voulais leur geuler rien qu'en respirant tout ce que j'avais dans l'âme, c'est-à-dire, lui.

Lui, lui, lui et lui. Toujours lui et rien que lui.  
Traitez-moi de fou, je le suis.

---


	17. Sixième battement

Désolée, je me suis fait rattrapper par un contrôle de maths spé. Et par mon autre fic, aussi.  
Mais voilà la suite.  
Et la prochaine ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai vraiment envie de la faire.

**--  
**

**Sixième battement**

J'aimerais dire que je n'ai jamais aimé mon père, ça serait tellement plus facile alors. Mais qui pourrait affirmer une chose pareille ? Qui, ayant connu la chaleur d'un foyer, pourrait se permettre de cracher dessus sans pitié ? Ça serait si simple de dire que depuis que je suis assez grand pour comprendre le monde, j'ai ce père en horreur. Ça serait bien plus aisé, oui. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité, et je n'ai plus l'intention de mentir, à qui que ce soit. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je marche à l'envers.

Quand je suis sorti de la voiture blindée, il n'y avait personne qui m'attendait sur le trottoir et la rue était déserte. Entièrement déserte. Le temps que je sorte mes bagages du coffre, le moteur démarrait et je me retrouvais seul sous le ciel qui s'assombrissait. J'ai pensé à attendre que la pluie tombe, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour les sillons noirs sur mes joues, mais au bout d'une demi heure aucune goutte d'eau ne se profilait à l'horizon. C'est le dos voûté que j'ai alors passé la porte de la maison qui n'était pas fermée. Comme si la serrure s'était dévérouillée pour me laisser entrer. Non, ce n'était pas un geste de bienvenue, mais à ce moment encore, j'y croyais. Marrant non, la façon dont l'espoir s'accroche à nos corps éperdus ? Les pièces semblaient sans vie et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posé les pieds ici. A tel point que j'hésitais devant les deux portes à l'étage et que je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Tom, par erreur. Comprenez bien, je n'en étais séparé que depuis trois heures et déjà, le simple fait de rentrer dans cette pièce remplie de ses habitudes me redonnait envie de pleurer.

J'ai espéré que les draps aient encore son odeur mais ils étaient propres, évidemment. Pourtant quand je me suis endormi dans son lit c'était avec la sensation qu'il était à mes côtés. Comme si ses bras enlaçaient mon corps. Comme si sa présence exilait nos faiblesses au dehors. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai pu rester là, porté par le sommeil, à me souvenir de son rire et de ses étreintes, à regretter ce temps qui cependant n'était pas ancien ou oublié. Ce dont je me souviens, par contre, ce sont des réveils qui ont suivis, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

La première fois, c'était un coup de pied, dans le ventre, parfaitement là où ça fait le plus mal. Et des mots l'accompagnaient, la fureur d'une déception sans foi ni loi. Crétin. Bouseux. Petit merdeux. Je crois que je me suis évanoui de suite.  
Les fois suivantes n'ont pas de véritable consistance. Il y avait de la violence, de l'incompréhension et des repoches injurieuses. Sale petite pute. Et moi je me demandais pourquoi dans leurs esprits il aurait toujours fallu que je fasse payer mon frère. Est-ce que l'amour doit être une question d'argent ou de déshonneur ? Bordel. Sale petite pute. Catin. Fils indigne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.  
Mais tu ne m'as jamais élevé, _Papa_.

J'aurais vraiment voulu vous dire que je savais où trouver la force de lui répondre et qu'aucun de ses coups ne m'atteignait. J'aurais sûrement pu, vous savez, si j'avais eu le réconfort de retrouver Tom par moment, si la solitude de ces trois semaines passées en la compagnie du paternel n'avait pas été aussi absolue. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : elle l'était. Et contre ses attaques, je ne pouvais avoir aucune défense.

Dès que cette merde a commencé j'ai perdu le compte des jours. Autant dire que les trois semaines ont semblé être de véritables années. Je vous avouerais sans trop de honte que j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ainsi, à cause de toutes ces trop nombreuses blessures qui n'avaient jamais le temps de cicatriser et de mes maux de coeur qui m'affaiblissaient, qui m'etouffaient chaque nuit venue. Le pire c'était d'appeler son nom et que mon père l'entende. Oui, le pire c'était ça. C'était dans ces cas-là que ses coups devenaient horribles. Insupportables. Insurmontables. En plus de ça, ce pire arrivait tout le temps.  
Et oui, je pensais vraiment en crever. Alors l'enfer m'aurait sûrement paru bien fade.

Seulement l'enfer était ici.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas trop compris quand soudainement mon père est entré dans ma chambre, simplement pour me dire de me grouiller, de me laver et de m'habiller. Sans aucune baffe, j'entends. Trop heureux de m'en sortir si bien j'ai obéi en faisant aussi vite que possible, même si certaines de mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elles étaient cassées et ma douleur a été justifiée. A cette époque pourtant, je me maudissais d'être une telle chochotte, une telle épave. Tom ne serait pas fier de moi s'il me voyait, je me disais. Ou même, simplement, Tom aura honte de moi, quand il me verra. S'il me revoit un jour.

Et c'était le jour-même que je devais le revoir. Ça, je ne l'ai compris que lorsque je me suis retrouvé en face du palais de justice, à sortir de la voiture de mon père sous les flashs des journalistes qui s'amusaient plutôt bien de ma décadence. J'avais un oeil au beurre noir et la lèvre ouverte, ça les choquait beaucoup en apparence. Et ça allait surtout leur faire un max de fric. J'ai entendu une voix qui disait à mon père qu'il paierait pour ça et j'ai trouvé ça tout bonnement ridicule. Puisque ce jour-là, les seules personnes qui allaient payer pour une faute, c'était nous.

Je les ai tous ignoré et je suis rentré dans l'énorme bâtiment. La peur au ventre. Je savais bien qu'on ne pourrait pas y réchapper. C'était foutu. On était morts, et enterrés. C'était foutu, merde. Foutu et ça l'est encore. N'y a-t-il vraiment personne pour nous aider à présent ? Ne me donnez pas la réponse, je la connais.

Evidemment, oui.  
L'enfer est ici.

--


	18. Deuxième sauvetage

J'aurais voulu être plus rapide mais je suis malade comme un chien. C'est la saison, qu'ils disent tous. Je suppose que c'est vrai. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

---

**Deuxième sauvetage**

J'ai pris ma bagnole comme on pourrait prendre le large. Avec la même envie d'ailleurs, la même ironie et ça avait la même saveur. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire comme le simple fait de tourner les clefs et d'entendre le moteur démarrer a été pour moi une véritable libération. Le commencement de mon absolution. Vous savez, rien n'a d'importance quand on approche de l'échéance, rien ne saurait nous retenir quand on a déjà vécu le pire. Alors oui, j'ai pris ma bagnole comme on pourrait prendre le large. Je connaissais la terre sur laquelle j'avais vécu comme le fond de ma poche et j'en avais fait le tour des milliers de fois, je connaissais le sentiment d'aller dans le mur et je savais bien que je n'avais pas de futur, j'étais certain que c'était la seule porte de sortie qui pouvait m'attendre, où que ce soit.

Sur l'autoroute, le paysage défilait à deux cents à l'heure, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour entendre l'air hurler à l'intérieur, l'entendre crier les émotions que je ne savais pas exprimer. J'aurais pu pleurer mais l'heure n'était pas au mélodrame. La voiture se sauvait, dépassait toutes les autres et je bénissais l'Allemagne de ne pas avoir de limitations de vitesse. Il n'y avait que ça qui aurait pu traduire les tremblements de mon coeur, cette allégresse quasi mortelle qui grandissait en même temps que l'ascention de l'aiguille sur le cadran.

Les papiers restaient sagement dans le sac que j'avais installé sur le siège passager et mon regard n'osait même pas s'y rattacher. Je savais qu'ils étaient là et ça me rendait dingue, dingue dingue dingue et le vent mugissait toute la joie qui n'arrivait pas à s'installer sur mes lèvres. Ça faisait cinq ans que j'avais perdu le sourire, vous savez. Cinq ans que Culpabilité me rongeait et que Besoin restait là, tapis dans l'ombre, me fixant de ses yeux accusateurs. Les papiers étaient là et si j'avais pu, j'aurais ri à gorge déployée, j'aurais su espérer comme il se devait.

J'allais les revoir.

Ça avait l'air monstreux, comme ça. Une sorte de tournant, de ceux dont on n'est jamais sûr qu'on s'en sortira vraiment indemne, ou tout simplement vivant. Puisque c'est clair qu'on en gardera toujours des séquelles. Alors je montais la vitesse pour prouver à qui que se soit que je n'étais pas de ceux qui s'envoient dans le fossé, quoique c'était surtout à moi-même que je voulais l'assurer. Ça avait l'air monstreux, ça l'était. Et j'aurais pu crever des millions de fois sur cette autoroute, finir empalé sur je ne sais quel bout de féraille ou défoncé par n'importe quel obstacle. J'aurais pu crever là, dans l'incertitude, sur cette vie non achevée et ces désirs inassouvis. J'aurais pu et finalement peut-être que ça m'aurait bien allé, peut-être même que j'aurais préféré.

J'allais les revoir et j'étais mort de trouille.

Oh oui, j'ai imaginé des centaines de fois nos retrouvailles, mais il n'y avait pas deux hypothèses équivalentes. Pas deux fois la même histoire, le même espoir. J'ai pensé à tout ce qui pourrait alors arriver, des larmes ou des cris, des étreintes ou des coups, j'ai supposé des colères et des crises de nerf, j'ai rêvé des remerciements et des nouveaux départs. J'ai laissé mon esprit tergiverser sur ce maudit instant des mois et des mois durant, incapable de savoir laquelle de ses conjectures serait la plus probable. Je me suis torturé l'imaginaire, fouetté et écartelé, repoussant toujours le moment de la décision.

Alors, bien sûr, je peux vous assurer que rouler sur cette putain d'autoroute me donnait presque des ailes et c'était ma voiture qui s'envolait, voilà tout. Sur ces maudits papiers, il y avait leurs adresses, que j'avais su perdre pendant cinq années avec tellement de zèle que je m'en serais baffé jusqu'à en avoir la marque de ma main incrustée sur la joue pour le restant de mes jours. Ignoble et lâche, ça fait longtemps déjà que je sais ce que je suis. Mais le pire, c'est de rester ainsi sur ses appuis.

Et c'est là qu'en pleine overdose de vitesse, les flashs me sont apparus. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour me faire perdre le contrôle du véhicule mais bien assez pour m'ébranler et me remonter ma rancoeur dans l'estomac. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on se dit qu'on pourrait bien vomir notre trippes, jamais on ne pourrait se débarasser de notre pourriture, celle qui nous infecte jusqu'à la moelle osseuse. Jamais, ouais. Jamais, et en doublant une mercedes noire c'est le visage de Bill défoncé que je voyais, les cernes sous ses yeux bien trop rouges, des bleus partout sur le visage. Je me rabattais sur la voie de droite et dans le rétroviseur je voyais l'air paniqué de Tom, ses mains accrochées à la barre comme s'il allait tomber et les bras de Bill pour le rattraper, beaucoup trop faibles cependant. Je jettais un coup d'oeil au compteur et ce n'était pas les kilomètres-heure qui montaient, seulement l'ignomie de ma mémoire.

On a tous témoigné. Contre eux. C'est triste à dire et ce n'est rien, vraiment rien, par rapport à ce que c'était vraiment. Nous, Gustav et moi, David qui en plus de tout ça portait plainte pour coups et blessures, leur mère et même leur père, malgré ce qu'il avait clairement fait endurer à Bill. On lui laissait la parole quand même, si au moins ça pouvait les enfoncer. Il y a eu des défilés de mères de fans qui venaient de se suicider, les accusant de les y avoir poussées, des journalistes déchaînés qui rapportaient tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que sur leurs photos les jumeaux soient relativement proches. Tout était bon, si seulement ça pouvait les faire chuter.

Et, indubitablement, ils sont tombés.

Je me souviens avec une quasi exactitude de l'instant qui a précédé la sentence. Le juge les a regardés, leur a demandé calmement s'ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter pour leur défense. Ils ont tourné leur regard, lentement, sur tous nos visages traitres, sans une seule pointe d'émotion sur les leurs. Froidement. Ils ont glissés leurs yeux dans les nôtres, sans rien dire, mais il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce silence pesant et ces noisettes baffouées. C'était fini. On les avait tués, on le savait, et revenir en arrière n'était plus possible. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est comment j'ai pu soutenir ces deux regards sans ciller. Ils nous ont contemplés, voilà, comme ça, d'un air de je ne te reconnais pas. Et je ne me reconnaissais pas non plus. Je ne me reconnaissais pas mais je n'ai rien fait pour changer ça, et j'ai entendu les mots qui ont détruit leurs existences plus encore que tout ce qu'on avait pu leur faire jusque là. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce et je les ai vus s'embrasser sous les murmures épouvantés de la salle et du marteau du juge qui leur criait d'arrêter. Je les ai vus s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, désespérément, tragiquement, j'ai vu les policiers venir les séparer et les arracher l'un à l'autre, j'ai entendu leurs cris et je n'ai rien fait. Rien fait. Rien dit. Rien pensé. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, et il m'aura fallu bien du temps pour comprendre que j'étais mort ce jour-là, avec eux.

Et moi, dans le vacarme des pneus sur le sol, j'entendais cette phrase :_« Nous déclarons les jumeaux Kaulitz ici présents coupables d'inceste et d'injure à la famille et à la pudeur. » _Mais nous étions les seuls à les avoir jamais injuriés. _« Etant donné que ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas encore majeurs, nous les condamnons simplement à l'isolement. S'ils se retrouvent, majeurs, ils n'échapperont pas cette fois à la prison. » _

Dans cette bagnole, la seule chose que je pouvais me dire, c'était que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils évitent les barreaux. Que je changerais la loi, s'il le fallait. Moi, minable. Je pourrais bien faire quelque chose, cette fois. Enfin.

---


	19. Septième battement

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, je crois. Même si je ne suis pas encore satisfaite. La prochaine suite sera au point de vue de Gustav. Si la fin de ce chapitre ne vous paraît pas très claire, elle devrait l'être avec le prochain, puisqu'ils sont complémentaires, d'une certaine façon.  
Et vous ne savez pas comme j'ai la trouille de vous décevoir avec les chapitres qui vont suivre. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

---**  
**

**Septième battement**

Je trouve ça assez risible, au fond. L'impression d'être sur une île déserte que personne ne pourra plus jamais atteindre, le sentiment d'avoir tout vu et d'attendre simplement que tout s'arrête, puisque de toute façon, personne ne viendra. Oh oui, c'est tellement risible, puisque ridicule et égoïste. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. C'est tellement puéril de dire qu'on n'a plus d'espoir, tellement nul et hypocrite. L'espoir, c'est un truc qui ne peut pas crever, voilà tout. Au delà de tout, il subsiste. Retourne-toi dans tes nuits sans sommeil, losque la joie boude ton coeur et que la résignation croit s'être installée définitivement à la place de la tendresse, retourne-toi et c'est dans tes draps froissés et trempés de ta sueur que tu retrouveras l'espoir. A jamais il sera là.

C'était risible, dans un sens. Pour sûr. Je disais que je serais seul jusqu'à la fin, je prétendais ne pas rêver à quoi que ce soit de moins dur à supporter. Je disais que je savais que personne ne me tendrait jamais la main mais comment je pouvais nier que je le souhaitais ? Ce sont ces sortes de mensonge qu'on fait pour se protéger, je suppose, et c'est ça qui est risible. Parce que, bordel, de toute façon, un peu plus un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? J'ai mal, point barre. J'ai mal et j'en crève. Alors, dites-moi franchement, qu'est-ce que ça y changerait si j'appelais à l'aide ?

C'est ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure, quand on a sonné à la porte d'entrée, - chose qui n'arrive plus depuis des lustres -. J'ai eu comme une montée d'adrénaline, puissante et dévastatrice, la chair de poule depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. Je savais que ça allait avoir une importance cruciale. Je savais que tout allait changer, oui, rien qu'en entendant ce maudit carillon rugir dans toute la maison. J'ai attendu plusieurs longues minutes, juste histoire de savoir si ça allait sonner encore une fois ou bien si la personne allait s'en aller, vaincue. J'ai attendu, oui. Mais il n'y a rien eu d'autre que le silence. Un silence long et lourd, pendant que je me traitais de con. Ce n'était pas vraiment un regret, juste une constatation. Tant pis. T'es con, Bill. T'es con mais bon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on te changera.

Pourtant, je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti qu'il fallait que j'aille voir. Ça faisait déjà une heure que ça avait sonné et c'était sûrement débile mais il fallait que j'aille voir, simplement. Et bon sang, je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Non, vraiment, je ne pensais pas qu'en ouvrant la porte ce que je trouverais serait ça.  
Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, alors que je lui avais toujours dit que c'était comme ça qu'il était le plus attirant. A l'époque, mes conseils, il s'en fouttait comme de sa première couche culotte et le voir les suivre à présent, ça m'a ému. Oui, ça m'a ému et j'ai réalisé que dans des moments aussi forts c'est souvent à des trucs sans importance qu'on pense, comme le fait qu'il attachait ses cheveux comme ça ou bien qu'il avait un chouette t-shirt, ce genre de chose. Et c'est sûrement pour éviter de se dire « mon dieu, ce qu'il m'a manqué », parce que, justement, cette maudite pensée, on n'en veut pas.

- Bill...  
- Georg.

C'est risible parce que j'aurais pu vous jurer que la première chose que j'aurais fait en le voyant aurait été de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule pour le punir de nous avoir laissé tomber. J'aurais pu vous certifier que jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner, et d'ailleurs ça ne serait pas si faux que ça mais il faut voir la vérité en face. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de Tom, et si je ne peux pas l'avoir, au moins, qu'on me laisse Georg. Au moins, qu'on m'accorde cet ami que je croyais perdu. Ça me va, s'il s'excuse. Ça me va, s'il me demande pardon. Je suis peut-être faible, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas lui claquer la porte au nez. Je ne pouvais pas le rejeter.

- Bill...  
- Georg ?

Je l'ai vu qui essayait de dire quelque chose et je me suis souvenu de tous nos bons souvenirs, les moments où je lui envoyais une bonne vanne et où il ne trouvait rien à répondre, les conneries qu'on pouvait se lancer sans état d'âme parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, on était juste des gamins et on voulait juste vivre à fond tout ce qui nous arrivait. Ses yeux s'égaraient, incapables de se fixer nulle part, il se mordait les lèvres et son front se plissait. J'ai regardé tout ça, sans rien dire, puis je me suis effacé pour qu'il entre. Je le reconnaissais, après cinq ans. Je le reconnaissais et oui, il regrettait. Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, Georg. Littéralement. Ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'y aurait pas changé grand chose. Ça se voyait, je le voyais. Alors, bon sang, il pouvait rentrer.

Il m'a suivi dans mon salon, toujours aussi bien rangé par les bons soins de Lisa. Moi, je n'ai plus la force de foutre le bordel, de toute façon. On s'est assis en face de l'autre dans les sofas et aucun de nous n'osait briser le silence. On se regardait, ou plutôt on réapprenait à se regarder. Mais il y avait trop de choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites.

- Bill, je...  
- ...  
- Tu sais je voudrais tellement savoir comment te demander pardon.  
- J'aimerais aussi, Georg. Et plus encore, j'aimerais savoir comment te pardonner.  
- Bill, je suis tellement désolé. Bordel, je suis tellement désolé.  
J'ai senti les larmes surgir dans ses mots et j'ai voulu l'empêcher de m'infliger ça. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Ne pleure pas, Georg. Ne pleure pas, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de te consoler.  
- Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne sais plus pleurer. Je ne sais plus ce que ça fait, tout ça. J'ai oublié, Bill. J'ai oublié quand j'ai cessé d'être humain, quand j'ai cessé de vouloir me voir dans vos yeux et de faire vivre la musique entre nos mains. J'ai oublié, Bill. J'ai oublié et je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière.  
- Pas autant que moi.  
- Sûrement.  
- ...  
- Mais Bill, je veux y mettre un terme. Je vais, on va y mettre un terme. Tu veux bien ?  
- ... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...  
- On va les retrouver. D'accord ? On va retrouver Gustav et Tom, on va recommencer. Je veux y croire, Bill. J'ai besoin d'y croire, cette fois. Je veux penser que je suis encore bon à quelque chose et faire le pas que je n'ai pas su faire il y a cinq ans. On va les retrouver et cette fois je saurai vous protéger, tu veux ?  
- ...  
- Hein Bill, tu veux bien ?  
- ...  
- Bill ?  
- Non.

Je pense que c'est le mot le plus dur que j'ai pu prononcer de toute mon existence. Non, Georg. Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Mon Dieu, non, Georg. Et le plus horrible c'était d'avoir à lui expliquer.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça, Georg. Ce n'est pas une partie de dés. Ce n'est pas un jeu de hasard où tu peux tenter le tout pour le tout. Georg, ça fait cinq ans, tu sais. Si j'avais dû le faire, le retrouver, l'aimer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas aussi facile, ce n'est pas aussi dénué de risques. C'est la prison qui nous attend, Georg. Et tu nous connais assez bien pour savoir que jamais on ne pourra supporter d'être enfermés. Les cages ne sont pas pour nous, Georg. Les cages nous tueront et on est bien trop fiers pour se laisser tuer par quoi que ce soit.  
- ...  
- Tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas dire, allons-y, tout ira bien. Ça n'ira pas bien Georg. Et on ne recommencera rien. On sera juste en sursis. Il n'y a plus de groupe qui tienne, il y a cinq ans vous nous avez abandonnés et c'est une réalité qu'on ne peut plus effacer. Est-ce que vous tiendrez bon, Georg ? Est-ce que vraiment vous nous accompagnerez, cette fois ?  
- ...  
- Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour, tu sais. Je me doute de ce qu'il pourra advenir si jamais je revois Tom, si jamais on recommence à rêver. Il n'y aura pas de foutu retour en arrière. Plus jamais, plus aucun. Et il n'y aura pas de retenue non plus. On se jettera à corps perdu dans ces émotions, dans ce besoin qu'on a l'un de l'autre et on en crèvera. Est-ce que Gustav nous soutiendra ? Est-ce que ta basse pourra accompagner le dernier chant du cygne ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- Mais bordel, Bill. Je ne demande que ça.  
- Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas.  
- Mais Bill, ça fait cinq ans que j'en crève de vous savoir comme ça. Cinq ans que je me dis que tout pourrait être différent. Cinq ans que je me demande où sont passées nos promesses « si tu tombes, je tombe », quand on était persuadés que le groupe durerait jusqu'au bout. Ça fait cinq ans que je me torture avec mes faiblesses et que j'enfonce mes poings dans les murs, parce que je reste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, merde, oui Bill. Je vais l'accompagner, ce chant du cygne. Parce que je vois bien que tu meurs sans Tom, non, que tu agonises sans lui. Regarde-toi, Bill. Regarde-toi et regarde-moi. On ne va pas se mentir. On ne va pas se mentir, bordel. On a besoin de retrouver cette magie d'antan.  
**-**...  
- Et ce n'est pas la fin, qui m'intéresse. C'est le chemin qu'on va choisir pour y parvenir.  
- ...  
- Alors, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi te dire d'aller ouvrir la porte. Laisse-moi penser que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, à tous. Laisse-moi ça. Et vas-y.

Je ne voulais pas crever. Je ne voulais pas crever mais en entendant les trois coups résonner sur la porte d'entrée, je me suis dit qu'il fallait juste que je me lève et que j'aille ouvrir, qu'après je pourrais le faire. Mourir, mourir le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit serein. Pourtant, il m'a fallu une éternité pour trouver la force de me tenir sur mes deux jambes et encore, j'avais l'impression de m'écrouler à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette porte. Je le sentais. Je le sentais, je n'avais pas réussir à le faire plus tôt parce que mon esprit était entièrement tourné sur la conversation que j'avais entretenue avec Georg. Mais je le sentais, bordel. Je le sentais derrière la porte.

Derrière la porte, derrière la porte et son bois beaucoup trop lourd et ça faisait cinq ans, il était là merde, je le sentais, je le sentais, je le sentais derrière cette foutue porte. Crever, là. Crever et pourquoi pas. Tom.

Tom.

---


	20. Premier départ

Et voilà, dernier chapitre avant les retrouvailles tant attendues. Je stresse.  
Dernière petite mise au point avec Gustav.  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours (je suis du genre angoissée).

---

**Premier départ**

Ce n'est pas la conscience tranquille que j'écris ces mots ce soir. A vrai dire, j'ignore comment les manier de façon à vous faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens en cet instant. Je ne sais pas leur donner le souffle des dernières heures d'un mourant, je ne sais pas leur donner la passion éperdue d'un garçon pour son premier amour, je ne sais pas leur donner l'intensité que ce qui nous arrive mériterait. Ils m'ont dit « écris », j'ignore comment le leur refuser. C'est une des dernières choses que ne nous ferons ensemble, je désire chérir cette communion comme les autres. J'écris, donc, et j'espère que tout sera clair.

Comprenez, je trouve ça tout bonnement effrayant de voir à quel point notre monde peut changer, prendre un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés en l'espace de quelques minutes. Le noir le blanc, la douleur le soulagement, le regret l'accomplissement, tout ça se joue à pile ou face et vraiment, je trouve ça effrayant. Et comme toute chose dangereuse, monstrueusement attrayant. Effarant. Le fait de pouvoir, à un moment donné, faire un choix dans l'infinité de possibles et influer sur tout son existence. Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai fait le bon mais qui pourrait vraiment savoir ? Oui, tout pourrait être différent.

Comprenez-moi, je m'y étais fait, à cette vie sans lumière.

Je suis plutôt du type effacé, je me laisse porter parce que je suis persuadé de ne pas disposer d'assez de charisme pour dominer. Je suis celui dans l'ombre, qui surveille, qui se laisse balloter. Je croyais que ça m'irait jusqu'au bout, je pensais ne pas mériter le gouvernail, d'une certaine façon. C'est pour ça que, finalement, ce jour-là, la barre, je l'ai lâchée. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, je ne pouvais pas comprendre et pour les atteindre le chemin restait obstinément obscur. Je n'étais pas au courant, ai-je dit au juge. Je n'étais pas au courant, je ne suis pas responsable et je ne suis pas dans cette folie. Pas un mot de plus.

L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis ce jour et pourtant leur absence me pesait chaque jour de la même façon, comme un long et lent supplice. J'étais bien concient que j'en étais en partie responsable mais je me persuadais que c'était le destin qui avait voulu ça. Ce qui doit être fait sera fait. Je vivais chaque jour comme le précédent, explosant sur ma batterie tous mes sentiments écorchés vifs, sans vouloir comprendre ce qui me tuait autant. Je me cachais les yeux et me bouchais les oreilles. Ce qui doit être fait sera fait. Qui étais-je pour m'interposer ?

Oui, je crois que je m'étais fait une raison. Ils me manqueraient jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela qu'entendre la voix de Georg au téléphone m'a donné la chair de poule et que ma tête en a tourné. Je ne pensais pas les revoir ou même les entendre à nouveau. Je croyais qu'on resterait quatre, pour toujours, séparément. Qu'on ne redeviendrait plus un. Que la musique ne naîtrait plus jamais de nos huit mains.

- Gustav ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est Georg.  
- Georg ?  
- Oui. Bizarre après tout ce temps, hein ?  
- ...  
- Toujours aussi loquace.  
- ...  
- Tu m'as manqué.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que moi aussi, les mots restaient bloqués. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que le manque ? Rien. Ce n'était face à ce que j'avais ressenti, face à la colère qui me tordait les entrailles, ce n'était rien face à toutes les baguettes cassées en deux entre mes doigts. Ce n'était rien car mon sentiment ne pouvait pas s'exprimer en mot.

- Je ne sais pas, Georg.  
- Ah.  
- Ce n'est pas un manque, je crois que c'est un besoin.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Tu sais, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser.  
- Pose.  
- Je... Enfin... Dis, Gustav... Tu regrettes ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- Tans pis. Au revoir, Gustav.  
- Georg ! Attends !  
- ... Oui ?  
- Ça fait cinq maudites années que je me pose la question, Georg. Cinq maudites années que je n'ose pas y répondre, comme si l'enfer allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Est-ce que je regrette, Georg ? Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais, je trouve encore que ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas entre deux frères. Je pense qu'ils avaient tort. Et pourtant, Georg, pourtant c'étaient mes amis et j'aurais dû tout accepter venant d'eux, on s'était dit qu'on accepterait tout oui et je n'en ai pas été capable. Est-ce que je regrette, Georg ? Vous hantez mes jours et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que quand le soleil se couche et que je me rends compte qu'encore une fois rien n'a de sens sans vos instruments. Rien n'a de sens, Georg. Ma vie est en constant non sens. Est-ce que je regrette ?  
- Je crois. Non ?  
- Je voudrais tellement que tout soit différent.  
- Alors, faisons changer le monde, tu veux ?

Et je l'ai laissé m'expliquer son plan.

Ce n'est pas que j'étais d'accord avec lui c'est simplement que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Il fallait qu'on les retrouve, c'était une évidence. On avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu, beaucoup trop souffert. Il le fallait. Alors j'ai dit que tout était ok. Le temps de le dire j'étais déjà embarqué dans tout ça mais je pense, vraiment, que c'était le bon choix. Vous ne croyez pas ? Oh, vous savez, votre avis je n'en ai rien à foutre. Vous êtes là parce qu'il nous faut des interlocuteurs mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Pas plus que je n'en ai pour moi, à vrai dire.

Georg m'a donné les coordonnées de Tom et dès que le téléphone a fait sonner le la des fins de conversations j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis allé le chercher. Ça ne pouvait plus attendre. L'endroit où il habitait était un peu minable mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai sonné et quand il est venu me voir, je ne l'ai presque pas reconnu. Il avait l'air harard, des cernes beaucoup trop profondes sous ses yeux et tout le malheur du monde sur son dos. Il était mort, Tom. Il était mort sans Bill. Je l'ai compris à cet instant là. Et je crois même que c'est là que j'ai pardonné leurs ébats. J'ai pardonné quelque chose en lequel je ne croyais pas. Leur amour. Leur pêché. J'ai pardonné et je m'en suis hai de plus belle.

- Toi ?  
- Oui, Tom. Moi.

Et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré, comme un gosse. D'ailleurs, j'en suis un. J'ai pleuré et il m'a regardé faire. Puis au milieu de mes larmes, j'ai essayé de tout lui dire, ma désolation, mon manque, nos projets, Georg, l'avenir, les retrouvailles, la dernière fois, le bonheur, la musique, notre magie, le pardon, leur amour, notre amitié, la folie, et Bill. Et je pleurais, je pleurais pendant que mes lèvres prononçaient son nom et que ses yeux s'en ouvraient sous le choc.

- Bill ?  
- ...  
- Gustav, tu me redonnerais Bill ? Avec tout ce que ça implique ?  
- Oui. A nouveau.  
- Mais pas comme avant. Tu en as conscience ?  
- Plus que jamais.  
- Bill...  
- ...  
- Emmène-moi.

Alors on est partis. On est partis, avec plein de choses à se dire sur le trajet et nos paroles ont empli la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se comprendre. La maison de Bill était assez loin, on en a eu pour quelques heures de route mais comme Georg l'avait prédit, on est arrivés sûrement peu après lui.

Et quand Tom a frappé à la porte, je me suis dit que le monde pouvait recommencer à tourner.

---


	21. Onzième saveur

Du Nao (ou Zonea) dans ses grands jours. Muhuhu.  
Non, plus sérieusement, j'y ai dépensé une certaine dose d'énergie et j'espère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que ça vous plaira. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Tom parle à ma place et vous savez, je voulais seulement que vous puissez ressentir ces retrouvailles, que vous puissez comprendre à quel point cette fanfiction n'est pas juste une histoire comme ça et que c'est vraiment important pour moi.  
Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Merci infiniment.

---****

Onzième saveur

Tout ça n'a pas de sens. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends plus à quoi ça rime, à quoi ça nous amène. Ces sentiments sont trop intimes, nos émotions notre seule oxyène. Tout ça n'a pas de sens et je ne sais plus pourquoi rompre le silence. Mes doigts s'épanchent sur les touches et leur son fait sans cesse mouche. A chaque espace, la barre sous mon pouce me claque, me glace, j'ignore d'où me vient cette audace. Les mots s'enchaînent, s'enroulent, s'envolent et je reste au sol, les mots dérivent, les mots s'écrivent. Comment les retenir ? Je voudrais savoir quel est le pire. Mais mon coeur bat trop vite et mes mains tremblent, mes yeux papillonnent, incertains, mes pieds ne sont plus si sûrs de me soutenir. Je voudrais savoir quel est le pire. Je suis en train de mourir, mon dieu. Je suis en train de mourir de sa présence, alors que je crevais de son absence. Nos agonies n'ont pas de fin, puisque nous ignorons comment échapper au destin. Je voudrais savoir quel est le pire et ça n'a pas de sens. Tout ça n'a pas de sens. Faire naître ces mots sous mes doigts, retranscrire nos émois. Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous pour laisser vos yeux couler sur cette histoire, qui êtes-vous pour comprendre nos espoirs mais surtout, qui êtes-vous pour lire notre désespoir ? Pourriez-vous rallumer la lumière quand autour de nous, tout est noir ? Tout ça n'a pas de sens et je ne sais plus pourquoi cette page s'assombrit sous tous ces caractères si froids pour tant de chaleur, je ne sais plus pourquoi écrire cette mélodie que nos quatre âmes reprennent en coeur, je ne sais plus et personne ne pourra jamais me le dire. Et vraiment, j'aimerais savoir quel est le pire.

Peut-être que je refuse qu'on nous efface ou bien de perdre la face. Je suis encore en vie et je ne connais pas l'accalmie. Mes larmes se perdent sur un éternel champ de bataille où d'autres s'amusent à jouer le premier rôle d'un film que personne ne regardera jamais. On pourrait bien me prendre comme cobaye, m'étudier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et elle s'en suivra vite, puisque je ne sais respirer que lorsque je vois apparaître ses cheveux noir de jais. Tout ça n'a pas de sens mais je veux continuer l'oeuvre d'art de mon existence, avant l'ultime décadence. Même si vous n'êtes pas ceux qu'il faudrait, peut-être, même si finalement toute cette magie venue d'un autre monde reste à vos yeux d'un goût particulièrement mauvais. Tout ça n'a pas de sens mais je refuse qu'on nous oublie. Je refuse que s'éteigne tout ce qui, aujourd'hui encore, nous lie. Tout ça n'a pas de sens mais je veux croire pouvoir vous dépeindre notre dernière espérance. Vous éblouir de nos sourires.

Vous savez, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser, littéralement. Qu'on me retrouverait mort devant sa porte, que Gustav paniquerait et que le souvenir que j'avais de Bill m'emportait, pendant qu'il pleurerait. Attendre, je l'avais fait pendant des années, je croyais qu'une certaine habitude s'était installée mais j'avais tort, cent fois tort, cela n'avait aucune mesure avec tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir et je ne me sentais plus si fort. J'avais dit emène-moi et j'avais tellement peur de l'endroit où il m'avait laissé. J'avais tellement peur de voir cette porte s'ouvrir, j'avais tellement peur de le serrer dans mes bras à nouveau. J'avais tellement peur que ça signe notre arrêt de mort. J'avais tellement peur de sentir ses dernières respirations contre ma peau. J'avais tellement peur d'en avoir tellement envie, de nous embarquer dans cette folie.

Je le sentais se rapprocher et j'entendais ses pas marteller le sol de l'autre côté, je sentais son coeur battre à nouveau en unisson avec le mien, enfin, enfin, j'en avais tellement besoin. En dehors de ce bruit le silence régnait et comme dans un cauchemar, je sentais son emprise sur moi, je me courbais sous ses assauts et ce n'est pas trop de dire que je souffrais. Les secondes étaient des heures entières, de longues et impitoyables attentes, j'en aurais pleuré, crié, si j'avais su comment laisser échapper cette angoisse sans précédent. Le temps se jouait de moi et j'aurais parié entendre quelqu'un ricaner au loin, se moquer de ce sentimentalisme à fleur de peau. Bill. Bill allait ouvrir la porte. Un infini à portée de main.

C'est un grincement rauque qui s'est fait entendre, comme une vieille voix cantonnée dans le silence depuis des lustres. Lentement, d'abord, plus rapidement ensuite, le bois lourd a pivoté et m'a laissé le voir. J'ai cherché son regard et je l'ai trouvé immédiatement, j'ai plongé dans ses yeux et j'ai su, avec certitude, que je m'y noierais. C'étaient des retrouvailles comme personne ne pourrait en imaginer, comme si la fin du monde allait survenir d'un moment à l'autre et je vous le jure, je ne respirais plus, je ne savais plus comment le faire, je le regardais et d'une certaine façon, je crois que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Non, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Il se tenait devant moi, aussi beau que dans ma mémoire et moi je ne pouvais pas réaliser tout ce que ça voulait dire et tout ce qui allait en découler. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais complètement tétanisé. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras avec toute le puissance dont je suis capable, mais c'était bien au dessus de mes forces. Je l'ai vu abaisser les sourcils comme on baisse les armes et j'ai su qu'il allait pleurer. Je le connaissais toujours par coeur, oui. Je le connaissais toujours par coeur et d'une certaine façon, ça me faisait mal.

Et c'est lui qui a courru vers moi et qui m'a enserré dans ses bras. Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais en partir. Que je ne pourrais jamais en guérir. Oui, je me suis dit qu'il était ma maladie, ma douleur incurrable, ma source de joie et de rêves, comme une drogue à laquelle il me suffit d'une seconde pour m'accoutumer. Je ne sais pas comment mais si je dois vous l'écrire alors, du haut de mes lettres, je voudrais que vous puissiez entrevoir son immensité. Oui, je voudrais que vous puissiez imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un millième de son infini. Puisque Bill est un ciel sans limites. Vous savez, si je dois le quitter une nouvelle fois, je fermerais simplement mes ailes et je me laisserais tomber. C'est de tout cela dont j'avais peur. Si je dois lui dire adieu, c'est la chute qui me tuera et c'est mort que j'irai le retrouver. Vous comprenez ? C'est un ciel sans limites dans lequel je veux voler pour l'éternité. Notre éternité.

Laissez-moi croire que vous n'oublierez jamais ça, surtout quand vous vous souviendrez qu'un jour, vous nous avez condamnés. Et même si j'ai l'impression de vous l'avoir déjà dit des milliers de fois, laissez-moi croire que cette fois, vous comprenez combien je l'aime, combien je suis amoureux de l'impossible qui dort dans son ventre et de ses larmes où savent si bien se mêler la détresse et l'espoir. Comme une mélodie oubliée, la mélodie de toute une vie, la notre.

Il me tenait dans ses bras et je ne bougeais toujours pas, je sentais ses mains se crisper sur mon t-shirt et tout ce que je craignais c'était qu'il s'efface et me réveiller seul dans mon lit. Je devinais ses pleurs qui allaient bientôt traverser le tissu pour toucher ma peau et me rendre fou, mais je l'étais déjà depuis longtemps. J'étais totalement perdu dans ces sentiments et je ne savais plus qui j'étais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me le rappelle et me le rappelle encore.

- Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour, mon amour...  
Jusqu'à ce que je sente ces deux mots magnifiques s'inscrire partout, partout, partout et anihiler tout le reste. Alors, quelque part, les barrières ont cédé et j'ai fondu en larmes comme un nouveau né, en fermant sporadiquement mes bras sur son dos qui suivait les soubresauts de mes sanglots. En renaissant dans ses bras.

Et je me suis dit qu'après tout, la vie n'était peut-être pas si mal. Entre deux douleurs.

---


	22. Huitième battement

J'suis désolée, j'vous ai un peu fait attendre pour cette suite. Mais j'ai écrit à côté quand mes doigts voulaient bien se débloquer. Vous savez quoi ? La fin se rapproche, peut-être plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

---

**Huitième battement **

Je le serrais contre moi avec une force que je ne m'imaginais pas. Je sentais son coeur battre dans ma poitrine et mes mains tremblaient sur son dos. Je redevenais lui, il redevenait moi, et je ne sais plus à qui étaient ces sanglots. Nos larmes se mêlaient et nos âmes s'envolaient. Mon dieu, lui, lui, et je respirais ses dreads comme un nouvel air. Mon air, mon air. Mes paumes s'appuyaient sur ses omoplates, mes jambes se perdaient sur les siennes. On s'aimait. Comme au premier, au dernier jour. Tom, comme le seul chemin que je choisirai toujours, à chaque carrefour. Donnez-moi le Paradis, je ne veux que lui. Et il était là, enfin, et après tant de temps passé sans lui, je redécouvrais cette odeur magnifique qui le caractérisait et qui avait tant manqué à mes draps. Et je priais pour que, cette fois, ces sensations ne s'effacent pas. Je pleurais, c'est vrai. Je pleurais, parce que mon coeur battait de l'aile. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de m'en remettre, d'ailleurs non, je ne m'en remettrai pas et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas que cette ivresse se tarisse, je ne voulais pas que le noir revienne prendre possession de moi dans l'absence de ses couleurs. Je voulais le garder dans mes bras pour toujours, voilà, garder ma tête sur son épaule et attendre que le temps nous emporte. Je lui soufflais mon amour à l'oreille, mon amour, qu'il sache que rien n'avait changé. On avait traversé les pires orages mais nous étions toujours là, toujours aussi attachés l'un à l'autre. Et si on avait souffert une longue agonie, revivre ne semblait pas si dificile. Sa main, la mienne, enlacées. Et le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand mes yeux sont redevenus secs, j'ai relevé doucement ma tête, que mes larmes avaient alourdie, et j'ai croisé le regard de Gustav qui nous fixait d'un air absent. J'ai enfoui mes mains dans les dreads de Tom comme pour me soutenir et j'ai accroché mes yeux aux siens. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais j'avais peur, j'attendais simplement un mouvement, une expression, quelque chose. Qui était-il, à présent ? Nous cracherait-il à la figure ? Nous sourirait-il ? Il m'avait amené Tom mais nous accepterait-il pour autant ? Et ses yeux restaient indéchiffrables, voilés. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, il attendait que je fasse moi-même un geste vers lui mais c'était bien trop m'en demander. Je n'avais pas oublié son silence et son haussement d'épaules relatif en réponse à toutes les questions que les journalistes ou que les jurés avaient pu lui poser. Comme si nous n'étions que des broutilles, quelque chose posée là sur son chemin qu'il n'avait qu'à ignorer. Comme si nous oublier était plus facile que tout. Je ne peux pas pardonner, je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas pardonner et je ne peux pas faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un qui m'a trahi alors que je croyais en lui. Alors voilà, j'attendais qu'il le fasse, j'attends que Gustav fasse ce choix, ce maudit choix qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment eu l'audace de faire auparavant. J'attendais qu'il choisisse de nous suivre ou de nous fuir, peu importe, mais qu'au moins, enfin, il choisisse.

Et je ne saurais pas vous dire quel soulagement ça a été de le voir se pencher vers moi et de me tendre la main. Je l'aurais plutôt mise à couper qu'il se détournerait et qu'il monterait dans sa voiture, mais je m'étais fourvoyé. Et sa main tremblait que je ne la prenne pas. Je l'ai regardé quelques instants encore, pour lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, les blessures nous laissent des traces, et j'ai doucement quitté le dos de Tom de ma main droite pour aller toucher celle de Gustav.

- Tu viens, Tom ?  
Je lui ai soufflé cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une avant de me relever lentement, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir tenir debout vu le rythme cardiaque qui envoyait mon sang dans mes veines à une vitesse pas permise. J'ai un peu vacillé puis j'ai baissé la tête pour montrer la direction de la porte grande ouverte d'où Georg nous regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Tom s'est relevé dans mon ombre et sa main, que j'avais dû quitter pour retrouver l'équilibre, est revenue chercher la mienne. Et c'est côte à côté que nous avons passé le seuil de la maison, en n'oubliant pas de taper la paume que Georg me présentait. Mission accomplie, disait-elle, et j'essayais d'y croire. J'avais peur de la suite mais la main qui tenait fermement la mienne valait bien tous les avenirs possibles. Gustav a refermé la porte derrière lui et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre dans mon salon. Je ne sais pas comment Tom a réussi à trouver le courage de briser le silence mais j'en souris encore au moment où j'écris.

- On se croirait presque encore vivants.  
- Nous le sommes, Tom. Nous le sommes.  
- Tu crois vraiment, Georg ? Convaincs-moi.  
- Donne-moi dix minutes.

Il s'est activé sous nos yeux ébahis, est revenu sur ses pas et est sorti de la maison. On a tous entendu le bruit d'un coffre qu'on ouvre et en me penchant en avant, j'ai vu des caisses sortir de son énorme coffre et de ses sièges arrières. Je ne voulais même pas y croire. C'était bien trop énorme, et comment je ferais pour continuer à respirer, moi ? Je ne savais plus comment le faire. Et pourtant, peu à peu, il ramenait ses caisses dans le salon et débalait les enceintes, les instruments. Dans l'espace de Gustav, il y avait sa batterie et il est allé la chercher pour la déballer minutieusement entre mes canapés. C'était toute une histoire qui se réécrivait. Les prises multiples et les rallonges se battaient sur le tapis et moi, je sentais les larmes revenir en me demandant en riant intérieurement dans quel état j'allais retrouver ma main, quand Tom aurait fini de la broyer.

Gustav a pris place derrière ses caissons et j'ai étouffé un couinement en voyant Tokio Hotel écrit sur l'un d'entre eux. Bien trop énorme. Georg a enfilé sa basse, a ajusté la sangle sur ses épaules et s'est échauffé les doigts quelques secondes sans faire une seule note. Ils étaient prêts, ça se voyait. Ils n'attendaient plus que nous. Et pourtant, nous n'osions pas faire un seul mouvement.

- Vous venez, les jumeaux ?  
Et c'est sur cette phrase, que Gustav venait de nous balancer, comme ça, avec le sourire aux lèvres, que j'ai vraiment senti mon coeur se craqueler. Tom s'est avancé, à empoigné la Gibson que Georg lui avait achetée pendant son absence. Sans attendre, les premières notes d'une de nos chansons a résonné dans la pièce comme un long sanglot. Le tempo était bien plus lent que ce que nous avions eu l'habitude choisir et j'ai laissé mes tripes dans le micro dès la première ligne du couplet. Nous revoilà chez toi, en haut, perchés sur ton toit. Et le refrain est arrivé bien plus vite que ce que je croyais. J'avais des larmes dans la voix et je crois que je n'ai jamais chanté aussi vrai que ce jour-là.

Et si ça devait être le dernier jour, que personne ne me le dise. Pas encore, pas encore. Alors je ne mourrais pas encore. C'était le dernier jour, le dernier jour.

La chanson s'est terminée et nous avons continué à jouer tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Je ne peux même pas dire à quel point c'était bon. La nuit est tombée mais nous étions ivres de musique et le temps ne semblait pas pouvoir nous arrêter. Qu'on ne nous le dise pas encore, mais c'était le dernier jour. Et nos rêves se brisaient sur nos sourires à mesure que les notes venaient étreindre nos espoirs. Qu'on ne nous le dise pas encore, mais c'était bien en train de se finir. Qu'on ne nous le dise pas encore, mais c'était le dernier jour.

Le dernier jour

---


	23. Second départ

Il ne reste plus que deux suites après celle-là. Une vraie suite et une sorte de conclusion. Je préfère vous prévenir.  
Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas vraiment, je le referai si je trouve le moyen de le changer d'une façon qui me convienne.

--

**Second départ**

Le monde pouvait recommencer à tourner, c'est vrai, et il l'a fait mieux que je ne saurais le dire quand nos huits mains ont empoigné nos instruments comme si c'était hier la dernière fois, comme si le temps ne s'était pas étendu depuis notre séparation. Et j'avais la musique au bout des doigts, cramponné à mes baguettes qui frappaient, et frappaient encore. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus eu cette sensation de vivre entre deux de mes battements, avec la guitare de Tom qui pleurait distinctement sur ses accords, la basse calme de Georg qui cachait un mal plus profond. Et la voix, Bill, jamais au grand jamais je ne l'avais entendu chanter d'une pareille façon. J'avais envie de pleurer comme un bébé quand son timbre se brisait sur les derniers jours, comme si la vérité éclatait derrière ces paroles. Je l'aurais bien fait si ma batterie s'était montrée moins jalouse, et tous mes gestes n'étaient que pour elle, pour l'ensemble qui naissait de nous quatre. L'osmose parfaite. L'union absolue.

Et la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte comme un coup de couteau peut ouvrir une peau tendre. Une blessure sur le fil de notre mélodie. Une petite femme est entrée, la vingtaine, les yeux bien trop bleus bien trop ouverts et les mains fragiles. Bill l'a appelée Lisa et lui a demandé de partir, a tranché que son travail ici était terminé, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle à l'avenir. C'étaient des mots qui faisaient mal, quoi qu'on en dise, des mots blessants même s'ils n'étaient faits que pour exposer la réalité des choses. Ses yeux bleus se sont brouillés et un long flux de paroles a commencé à s'écouler de ses lèvres. Il y avait les mots police, journalistes, ensemble, pas le droit, comment vous pouvez faire ça ? Et je crevais déjà de trouille qu'on nous les enlève si vite.

- Lisa, tu sais, laisse-moi te tutoyer une première - et dernière – fois. Lisa, les choses changent. Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait de la peine à un moment donné, je regrette de voir des larmes couler sur tes joues.  
- Je pensais que tu finirais par m'aimer, Bill.  
- Je sais, Lisa. Je sais mais je n'aime que Tom de cette façon-là. Je suis désolé mais même si c'est la souffrance et le désespoir qui nous attendent, je choisis Tom. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai besoin que de lui. Préviens la police, si tu veux, et les journalistes, ils s'en donneront à coeur joie. Je ne me séparerai plus de lui. Fais ce que tu veux pour nous délier l'un à l'autre, tu échoueras.  
- Mais c'est mal, malsain, vous êtes frères et...  
- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Lisa. Cinq ans se sont passés et chaque jour, je t'ai évitée. Pardonne-moi mais tu vois, tout se finit sans que je ne veuille te connaître. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
- Mais, je...  
- Va-t'en, maintenant.  
- Bill...  
- Va-t'en. Va-t'en avant que je ne me sente obligé de t'en vouloir.

Et bientôt, il n'y a plus eu que l'ombre de ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient dans l'air. J'aurais bien voulu la retenir et la convaincre, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue, totalement peine perdue. J'ai pensé à tout ce qui allait arriver peu après, les unes des journaux qui voudraient immédiatement savoir si oui ou non les jumeaux Kaulitz recouchaient ensemble. J'ai revu la scène de la séparation et j'en ai souffert d'avance. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça recommence.

Tom a lentement passé la sangle de sa guitare au dessus de sa tête et Bill est venu l'aider à soulever et à poser l'instrument avec tendresse sur le canapé. J'ai vu leurs regards se croiser et leurs lèvres se relever en un sourire léger. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti que c'étaient des sourires qui voulaient dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est sûrement là que j'aurais dû comprendre, quand leurs mains sont revenues se toucher, s'agripper l'une à l'autre, j'aurais dû comprendre, vous savez, quand ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre et qu'aucun son n'en est plus jamais ressorti, j'aurais dû comprendre quand je me suis endormi dans une autre chambre à l'étage, j'aurais dû comprendre lorsque Georg me regardait depuis le lit en face avec un air inquiet. J'aurais dû comprendre, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

---


	24. Troisième sauvetage

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre. Je suis partie en Italie pendant une semaine, sans compter la rentrée plutôt dure qui a précédé ce voyage et les plantages récurrents de mon cher et tendre ordinateur. Au final, j'ai dû recommencer trois fois cette suite et, j'avoue, c'était plutôt décourageant... Bref, j'espère qu'il y aura encore un lecteur qui aura eu la patience d'attendre... La suite (et fin) sera là beaucoup plus vite, je vous le promets.

--

**Troisième sauvetage **

Je crois que j'ai compris que rien de tout cela ne pouvait durer quand la porte s'est refermée sur la déception et les menaces de Lisa. Oui, en regardant les jumeaux, j'ai su que je ne pouvais rien y faire, que j'avais déjà agi pour eux et que le reste était entre leurs mains. Leur avenir leur appartenait, et en réalisant cette vérité pourtant évidente, j'ai eu comme une envie de pleurer qui m'est remontée depuis le ventre. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur le monde, aucun moyen de faire plier les règles des moeurs, de la bienséance. Comment faire accepter cet amour interdit ? Comment transgresser les lois sans remords, à l'abri ? Dans un monde parfait, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. On aurait recommencé à jouer notre musique, on aurait composé encore et encore, on aurait vécu notre passion et rien ne serait venu nous mettre de bâton dans les roues. Dans un monde parfait, il n'y aurait eu que nous quatre, leur amour, la musique et nos portées. Dans un monde parfait, peut-être, mais qui pourrait clamer y vivre ? Et j'ai su que les journalistes allaient débarquer d'un jour à l'autre, avec leurs premières pages dégueulasses. Les Tokio Hotel se remettent ensemble, qu'en est-il de Bill et Tom, toujours incestueux ? Je voyais déjà leurs articles qui s'étendraient sur leur relation, qui les traiteraient de malades. Et c'était vrai, dans le fond, mais depuis quand s'est-on mis à cracher sur la maladie d'amour ? Ne dites rien, je sais qu'ils avaient raison de vivre ça. Je sais, je l'ai compris, j'ai regardé leur tendresse et oui, ils avaient raison, cent fois raison.

J'ai bien pensé qu'ils avaient un plan quand j'ai intercepté leur regard entendu. J'ai vu le léger hochement de tête de Bill et je me suis dit « c'est foutu ». Le terrain glissait et m'éloignait de leur destin, j'avais beau tendre la main, c'était vain. Ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre de Bill et même si je crevais d'inquiétude je n'ai rien dit, j'ai respecté leur solitude. Et à présent, ça ne sert plus à rien de dire que j'aurais dû, peut-être, faire un pas de plus, encore, en avant, j'aurais dû les prendre dans mes bras, ça aurait été la dernière fois, j'aurais au moins voulu leur dire au revoir. Non, j'aurais voulu leur dire adieu. En face de Gustav dans la chambre à l'étage, j'avais les yeux ouverts par l'angoisse et pourtant, j'ai fini par m'endormir, bercé par les battements instables de mon coeur. J'avais peur. Et comment se rassurer lorsqu'on sait nos phobies incontournables ? On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. On ne pouvait pas, on n'avait simplement pas le droit. Ce n'était pas une question de justice, de loi, de prison, de barreaux, de tribunaux, de journalistes, de paperasse. C'était une question de bonheur, une question de vie ou de mort. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et les enchaîner à la certitude de se faire prendre encore une fois. On ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un retour à la normale et signer la fin de leurs existences. On ne pouvait pas, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait et que j'ai fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. On ne pouvait pas, il aurait encore fallu qu'on finisse par les séparer et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu supporter une nouvelle fois. La chute aurait signifié la fin, la mort. La mort.

Je me suis endormi la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller comme dans le nuage de ces pensées obscures, à imagnier des lendemains trop durs, des rages inavouées et des blessures à vif. Je m'en voulais de n'être capable de songer à l'avenir que de cette façon écorchée vive et c'est ainsi que j'ai quitté le monde réel. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil blanc, pur, trop sûrement, un sommeil duquel au petit matin j'ai eu l'impression de ne jamais me remettre. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la maison qui puait le vide. Le vide. J'ai reveillé Gustav fébrilement, j'avais encore l'espoir de me tromper, qu'il comprendrait autre chose, qu'il me rassurerait peut-être, mais son regard troublé voulait tout dire. Vide. Vide, et la vie serait à jamais sans eux. Sans eux. Vous pourriez penser que nous y étions habitués, quelle différence, après tout ? Mais vous, goûtez donc à la chose qui vous manque le plus sur cette Terre, goutez-la, aimez-la, perdez-vous dans sa magnificence et je vous jure que vous ne pourrez plus jamais la quitter. Plus jamais. Et la maison était vide comme ce jamais qui nous bouffait de l'intérieur. J'ai pris la main de Gustav, assis sur son lit, j'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou et nous avons pleuré comme deux orphelins la disparition de ceux qui nous avaient engendrés. Bill et Tom. Tom et Bill. Et Gustav. Et moi. Qu'est la vie sans eux sinon une absence inconsolable, un éternel nuage cachant le soleil ? Le manque nous enveloppait de son voile noir et des larmes amères imbibaient nos mains trop vides de leur musique. Vides.

Nous avons fouillé la maison pour trouver un indice qui nous aiderait à devenir l'endroit où ils s'étaient enfuis, pour découvrir ce qu'ils nous avaient laissé. Nous aurions pu ne pas le voir, aveugles que nous sommes, ce tas de feuilles ficelées les unes aux autres, ce fouilli d'encre à demi raturée, si vraie, ces mots qui gueulaient leur vérité à ce monde qui n'avait jamais voulu d'eux. Vide, mais pas si vide que ça. Au dessus de la liasse de feuillets il y avait un mot, calligraphié d'une main habille, sûrement celle de Bill. Après l'avoir lu, il a fallu que nous prenions une décision, je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que nous avons choisie la bonne, la seule qui avait un sens. Et alors, nos espoirs d'ouvrir vos yeux ne seront peut-être pas si vains. Vous qui tenez entre vos doigts le récit né de leurs, de nos plumes, vous pourriez commencer à comprendre, peut-être.

_Ecrivez, vous aussi. Ecrivez. Complétez-nous. C'est le dernier gage de confiance que nous vous donnons, la dernière marque d'amitié dont nous vous ferons grâce. Notre histoire est à vous. Faites-en ce qu'il vous plaira, éditez-le, gardez-le au fond d'un tiroir. __Nous nous en remettons à vous puisque, malgré tout, nous vous aimons. Profondément.  
A vous.  
Les amants._

Et cette façon d'écrire amants à la place de jumeaux me reste sur le coeur. C'est toujours ainsi que je pense à eux, à cette manière délicate qu'ils avaient de faire de la poésie avec leur vie, de transcender leurs souffles à la seule pensée de l'existence de l'Autre. Nous ne les avons jamais retrouvés, jamais reconnus par hasard dans la rue. Ils ont disparu cette nuit-là, pour faire de ce monde leur monde. J'aime à me dire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'en fais partie, que je respire le même air qu'eux. Et alors, à cette condition seulement, l'existence ne me semble plus si terne. Si vide.

Mais laissons-leur la parole, une dernière fois.

--


	25. Fin

Voilà, c'est la fin.  
Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Vraiment, merci.  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au dernier point.  
Le point de vue est celui d'un des jumeaux, mais lequel ?  
Si votre coeur balance, c'est sûrement que leurs deux plumes se sont mêlées, pour de vrai cette fois.

--

**L'ultime saveur des battements de son coeur**

On pourrait peut-être appeler ça un voyage sans retour, un mirage sans détour, puisque c'est une folie dont on ne revient pas, non, jamais. J'ai posé mes yeux sur lui à l'heure de ma première respiration, j'ai écouté son coeur avant même de savoir mon prénom. J'étais lui avant d'être moi, je l'ai aimé dès le premier émoi. On pourrait appeler ça une erreur, ma plus belle erreur, puisque qu'il faut toujours en subir les conséquences, qu'on ne peut s'y soumettre qu'en pleine inconscience. Non, il n'y a ni morale ni loi qui nous retienne, il n'y a pas de raison. Il n'y a que lui et la façon dont je dois rester dans ses parages pour notre propre survie. On pourrait appeler ça une erreur, c'est vrai, mais j'appelerais plutôt ça une douceur inespérée, le seul bonheur qu'on aura pu posseder, le seul qui ait vraiment un sens. Le seul qui puisse combler une existence. Mais continuez d'appeler ça une erreur, au fond je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Puisque cette folie baigne mon atmosphère.

Vos pensées m'indiffèrent.

Nous avons décidé d'abandonner nos mots à Gustav et Georg et il n'y a rien qui semble sonner plus juste que cela, rien de plus vrai. Nous leur donnons ces deux vies à bout de souffle, qui souffrent comme une sale litanie. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils en feront mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre vient à lire notre histoire, cette histoire que nous n'avions pas vraiment conscience d'écrire, j'ose me dire qu'en tournant la page le son étrange d'un coeur qui se brise retentira. Pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes faits avoir comme des rats, où la loi nous a brisés sans remords, et lorsque, presque morts, il fallait pourtant continuer à vivre. L'absence, je l'ai connue plus que vous ne pourriez la connaître. Vous, hypothétiques regards se posant sur mes lettres, vous, lecteurs impies. Vous qui représentez ce monde que j'aurais tant voulu apprendre à détester. Et si j'ai tellement désirer le quitter, c'est simplement que je n'ai jamais su comment arrêter de l'aimer. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais préféré haïr chaque matin, chaque feuille, chaque brin d'herbe, mais comment haïr ces terres où marche mon frère ? Comment haïr ce qu'il touche, ce qu'il vit ? Nous avons décidé d'abandonner nos mots à nos deux amis, à tout ce qu'il reste de notre passé ici, à tout ce que nous adorons encore. Eux deux et la musique qui nous symbolisait si bien. Tout ce qui, entre nos mains, avait encore un sens. Nous leur laissons le choix de faire ce qu'ils voudront de ces mots mais il est vrai que c'était à tout ce monde pourri, à tous ces visages morbides que nous les adressions. A vous, qui êtes en train de détourner le regard avec gêne. Vous qui nous dégoûtez d'être aussi lâches. De n'avoir jamais eu l'audace de faire ce pas vers nous qui aurait pu nous sauver et qui nous aurait libérés de toutes nos attaches.

On aurait juste aimé que tout soit différent.  
Un autre lieu pour un autre temps.  
Semer moins de larmes sur notre passage.  
Respirer avec courage sans avoir à prendre les armes.  
Rire sans avoir peur du pire.  
Oublier le sens du mot survivre, ne faire que vivre.  
Mais la réalité nous rattrappe, nous enchaîne.  
Et nous n'avons rien pour nous protéger de ce destin qui nous malmène.

Pourtant, vous savez, avec sa main dans la mienne je peux affronter tout ce qui arrivera.  
Tant qu'il ne me lâche pas.

J'ai écrit tous ces mots alors que l'espoir n'existait plus, pour finalement l'observer se laisser tenter par une renaissance insoupçonnée. Insoupçonnable. Inimaginable. Il a écrit les siens et à présent, rassemblés, ils ne racontent tous qu'une seule et même histoire. L'histoire de ses yeux. La seule qui soit jamais assez belle pour être racontée. La seule que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Notre histoire interdite, celle que vous avez condamnée. Il y a quelques jours encore, je vous aurais exhortés à aller crever, je n'aurais jamais pu vous pardonner. Je ne le peux toujours pas, du reste, mais je peux enfin tolérer votre existence. Votre insouciance. C'est l'histoire d'un amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de naître afin de devenir notre seul et unique maître. C'est l'histoire de ce qui continuera à vous échapper, de ce que vous ne saurez accepter. C'est l'histoire que nous allons enfin vivre, ailleurs.

Nous avons parlé un jour d'un autre monde et je me désespérais de le voir si mortellement absent. En ce soir fatidique, nous posons le mot fin pour aller le chercher. Le créer. Oui, nous allons faire de ce monde notre monde. A l'abri de tous. Nous allons vivre, quelque part. En espérant ne jamais croiser un seul regard. Nous allons vivre, briser tous les interdits, je vais m'enivrer de lui comme le plus beau délit. C'est le seul crime pour lequel je peux risquer mes rimes, la seul ignominie pour laquelle je vous vends toutes mes allégories. Le temps d'écrire est révolu, celui de fuir débute à peine. Nous allons vivre, en parias, en hors la loi. Nous allons vivre, vivre.

Vivre.

A deux.  
Nous deux.

Et ce sont les règles de notre jeu.

**Fin.**


End file.
